What's a ten letter word for murder?
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: Shawn has a painful secret in his past that shook him to the core. Now, years later, when a serial killer know as "The Hangman" escapes to finish a game they both started years ago, Shawn will have to reveal his secret if he wants it all to end it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Me: Well, by popular vote, the next story will be numberrrrrr *dramatic drumming* _

_!!!3!!! The memory traumatized, gore-filled, twisted serial killer, misterious past !!!_

_Shawn: Are you suuuure you know were you're going with this?_

_Me: Hey! I resent that!_

_Shawn: Well! I'm not the one who got stuck writing a story mid way!_

_Me: Uhh..._

_Gus: Aaand, you still haven't continued your first story._

_Me: Ahhh uhmm! ROLL THE FILM!!!_

_Gus and Shawn: We're not on T.V._

_Me: WHATEVER! JUST ROLL PRONOUNS AND ADJECTIVES!!! *hides under bed*_

* * *

"What's a ten letter word for murder?"

A psych fanfiction

_January 17, New York, 2005 _

_The storm made the night cold and eerie as a man hidden in the shadows placed his badge and gun in the desk. The Chief uncrossed his hands and extended them towards the man. His eyes pleading and sorrowful, he said_

"_Kid, are you sure about this?" _

"_Absolutely" Said the man, smiling._

"_You do realize that it wasn't your fault. She died because that bastard killed her, not because you were slow. You're one of the best to come across this station. Couldn't you recon--"_

"_Harry, I appreciate what you're trying to do. Really, I do!" said the man jokingly. But his face fell as he continued talking "But, I can't stay here anymore. Everything here reminds me of what happened. I just have to get out."_

_The Chief sighed at this, crossing his arms and said jokingly "Well, even though my station will be a lot quieter without you here, you'll be surely missed." The man smirked at this and replied mischievously, _

"_Thanks! But I wouldn't count on things staying quiet! I did teach my partner after all" The Chief smiled and stood up, taking the badge and extending it towards the man saying_

"_Here, keep it." The man was taken aback by this. _

"_Chief, I--"The man said stuttering before being interrupted._

"_I'll have none of that boy! You're goanna keep it and that's that!" The Chief stated forcefully startling the man. _

"_But, why?" The man asked._

"_To remind you that wherever you may be in the future, you will always have your family in blue here in New York. So don't you forget about us, ok?"_

"_T-thank you sir! But you know that's not goanna happen soon!" The man answered happily. The Chief walked from behind his desk and stretched out his hand to the man saying._

"_Good luck, Spencer." At this, the figured walked forward showing Shawn Spencer face, smiling happily and grasping the Chiefs hand. As he puts his hands in his pockets, stroking the lone diamond ring within it, his smile somewhat dejected and said, _

"_Always have sir!" Taking the badge with him, as he started walking out of the precinct he thought,_

"_**Or at least, used to have"**_

_TBC..._

* * *

**_Reviews are always welcome! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok my fellow readers, here's the thing. My Beta is currently M.I.A and I have the entire week free from scholar oppression *Except on Tursday*. So I'm going to write as many chapters as I can before I have to return to the books, **without** passing it through my Beta. So please, if you see any inconsistencies with it, tell me._

_On another note, the paragraphs and/or words in italics, are memory fragments of Shawn's subconscious mind resurfacing. I'll let your own imaginations fill in the blanks for now. *MUHAHAHAHAHA*_

_Shawn: I have a **bad** felling about this Gus._

_Gus: Don't look at me. I'm not the one who sold his soul for a kiss with Juliet._

_Shawn: Well, you could've stoped me!_

_Gus: I was in the bathroom!_

_Shawn: Is not **my** fault your blader is the size of a raising! You should plan ahead taking into acount my impulses._

_Gus: What!_

_Me: *pulling them by the ear* Ok enjoy the chapter!_

_Gus and Shawn: OWWW!_

* * *

_Present day, approximately 2,413 miles off Santa Barbara…_

The day was bright and sunny as the prisoners transport vehicle approached down the road. Inside the two guards and the Detective were getting restless by the long drive. The inmate sat between the two guards with his head down. His burgundy hair, wild and unkempt, hung low covering most of his face. His beard showed a sinister smirk as he started giggling making the guards on edge.

"Heh heh heh…" The convict giggling started getting louder. The detective saw the guards getting restless at this. He hated seeing how this _thing_ was able to get under peoples skins so easily.

"Shut your trap!" He said forcefully. The convict raised his head, showing his soulless eyes.

"It's tiiiiime!" He chimed playfully as he placed his head back down. The detective instincts went into overdrive. The tone he used was _far_ too familiar to ignore.

"What are you s--!" The detective started asking but got cut off by a booming explosion. He felt the truck flying through the air and impacting the ground as it fell. The occupants were tossed around, their bodies impacting the hull of the vehicle killing the two guards instantly and leaving the detective unconscious. A couple of minutes passed before he regained consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he saw the blurry figure of the _thing_ being helped outside by someone who was too blurry to see. He couldn't let that happen. He made a promise to him to keep this _thing_ behind bars. When he tried to stand up to stop them, he realized that a metal fragment had him pinned down through his leg. The struggling must've been loud enough because the _thing_ turned around to see him. The bastard was still smiling.

"W-wait! Stop!" The detective struggle saying as he tried to find his gun. The inmate just smiled at this.

"Silly little detective! I can't stop!" He stated brightly. He leaned a bit towards the detective while raising one finger.

"I have a _**game**_ to finish!" He said with a manic glint in his face. _"No"_ The detective though. _"Not again!" _He started fighting to get up, but the little energy he had left was pouring out of the bloodied gash. To his despair, the _thing_ started walking towards the open hole laughing hysterically.

"Tah tah detective!" the _thing_ said. As he saw _it_ leave, his body became cold and heavy. He couldn't believe he had let that _thing_ go. He had failed him. His eyes closed with grief and he fell unconscious.

* * *

_His hands covered with her blood, were trembling slightly as he held her close to his chest. Tears rolled freely from his eyes as they fell to the still body of the girl. Her neck slashed open, still oozed crimson blood. He saw her body battered and torn. Her dress, which was the purest white the day that thing took her, was now tattered and matted with her blood. He forced himself to remember it all, knowing it was his fault that it happened. _

_The people there stood back, feeling like they were intruding. The all felt grief for the young lady's inevitable death but they all knew that their bosses' grief was far greater. Their Boss laid on the floor, holding his now never-to-be-bride, bawling and mourning. The few sounds that could be heard him utter were agonizingly painful to hear. Their Boss was inconsolable. _

_As he kept crying on her shoulder, he felt a bloody hand weakly caressing his cheek. He raised his head to find her silver grey eyes looking back at him. She gave him a weak smile as she brushed some of his tears away. She opened her mouth ever slightly and whispered, _

"_I…"_

"Nooo!" Shawn awoke startle. He saw the familiar settings of his bedroom but it did nothing to calm his heart. He didn't understand why he was having these dreams again after all these years. He raised his hands to his face to wipe away the tears that were already rolling.

"Calm down. It was a dream. Just a dream." He told himself. He looked at the time and found it to be 5 in the morning.

"Just, try to get some sleep." He said to himself as he lay back down. Unfortunately, the memories of that horrific night plagued his mind with grief. He tossed and turned until he was able to sleep.

Only a few hours had pass before he awoke to the infernal noise of his cell phone. He scowled at it through his covers.

"You've **got** to be--" He mumbled into his pillow as he reached for his phone.

"Hello?" He said dazed.

"Shawn? Were you asleep?" Juliet replied amused. He stood up straighter at the sound of her voice.

"Kind of. Yeah." He said as if it were obvious.

"But it's almost noon." She stated.

"Well, the spirits require me to have more sleep than normal people. And you wouldn't **believe** how cranky they get without their beauty sleep!" He answered happily.

"Right, listen. The Chief wants you guys to come help on a case. This is a really dangerous situation and she wants you two here as soon as possible." She said seriously. Shawn shot up from bed.

"Really?! That's great! I mean not for the victim but still!" He said with a grin. On the other line, Juliet smiled and this.

"Shawn." She said.

"Right. Yes we'll be right over. See ya in a few!" He said as he hung up. He raised his hands up as a small cheer.

"Yes! Finally a case!" He shouted in his room. But right then, his memory triggered.

_"I…lov--"_ He shook his head in hopes of stopping the rest.

He fell back onto his bed and raised his head to see outside the windows. The sun was shining down the streets of Santa Barbara but the rustle in the trees meant that a cool breeze was passing by, making it a great day to be outside. He found it unfair. His mind still haunted by the gruesome images of that night.

"And just in time too." He murmured.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_Me: *spinning wildly around*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gus: What is going on?!_

_Shawn: *raising his sound-proof headphones* I'm sorry did you say something?_

_Gus: What is wrong with her?!_

_Me: PINEAPPLES FOR ALLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *throws letter in the air*_

_Shawn: *grinning* Who says there's anything wrong? _

_Gus: *picking the letter* Says here, one of her stories got nominated for a PsychFic Award. _

_Shawn: REALLY?! Which one?_

_Gus: **"My my, what a temper you have" **for the Boo-Boo Award._

_Me: *spining around* WHEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PINEAPPLE JEWELS!!!!!!!!_

_Shawn: *perks up* A pineapple Jules?! WHERE!!! *goes looking for it*_

_Gus: Shawn!!! *sighs* *turns towars the readers* In any case, I'm sure she would be really gratefull if you voted for her story at ( http:// www. psychfic. com/ awards/ vote. html ) , in the Boo-Boo category. _

_Me: WHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Shawn: JULES!!!!!!!!_

_Gus: *sighs* And maybe **then** she can return to normal. Please. I can only take **one** Shawn._

* * *

The duo arrived later in the evening, while talking animatedly about their new case but somehow Gus knew something was off. When Shawn arrived at his office making some excuse to his secretary about him needing to leave because of a dead family goldfish, Gus saw that Shawn smile was somewhat forced. When Gus asked him if there was something wrong, Shawn just ignored the question and change the subject. Seeing that he wasn't going to get him to talk, he decided to get more information on their new case.

"So, what's the case about?" Gus asked as they enter the station. Shawn just shrugged.

"Who knows. But Jules made it sound really important!" He said smiling. Then, his eyes got a wondering spark. "Hey! Maybe we'll get an international zeppelin heist!" Shawn chide happily. Gus perked up at this.

"Or a body on a space shuttle!" He said hopefully in front of the Chief's office.

"Oh! Maybe it's a--" Shawn started to say but the door suddenly slammed open to show an annoyed Head Detective.

"Spencer would you just come in already?! The Chief is getting impatient!" Lassiter said in annoyance. Shawn and Gus turned to see each other.

"Well! Somebody skipped breakfast this morning! You really shouldn't Lassie! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Shawn started saying with a mock reproachful look.

"Or, if you're really in a hurry, try a breakfast burrito." Gus advised.

"Or, a sweet potato muffin." Said Shawn.

"You know that's right!" Gus said as he and Shawn fist bump.

"Gentleman's!" The Chief said reproachfully. Shawn turned towards her and smiled innocently.

"Morning Chief!" He said happily but then he started thinking and turned towards Gus asking. "Or is it afternoon?" Gus saw the Chief was getting impatient so he jabbed Shawn's side.

"Anyway, you called for a Psychic?" Shawn asked childlike. Lassiter just rolled his eyes at them while Juliet was giving them an amused look. The Chief sighed.

"Please close the door." She said to Lassiter as she started picking a file.

"We've been informed that a recent murder is connected to apparently random murders in previous 15 states" She said addressing everyone. Gus's eyes widen in surprise.

"15?! That's a lot!"

"Yes and apparently they were all committed by a recent escaped prisoner from the New York maximum security prison." Shawn's eyes widen in horror. _"What!" _he thought._ "No. Calm down. It's just a coincidence. No need to panic. It can't be __**him.**__"_

"When he was being transferred, he somehow managed to escape and from there on, he started killing victims in every state he has been in ever since." Shawn started fidgeting with his hands and switching from leg to leg. He couldn't help it. New York held some painful and dark memories for him. And he couldn't shake a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this case might link that past to him again. _"I have to make sure."_ He thought.

"Uhm, Chief? How were the victims killed exactly?" Shawn's voice tremble a bit as he said this. The people in the room were taken aback by his tone. They've never heard Shawn's voice waivered before. The Chief looked in the file.

"It says here that each of the victims was kidnapped from their homes, and after a week passed, the police would find a body tide up from every joint with her neck slashed open inside a transport crate." At hearing this, Shawn fought the urge to vomit as a wave of nausea flooded his body. Memories of those horrifying weeks assaulted his vision, showing him in excruciating detail all of the pastmurder scenes, all of the past victims' faces, and the bloodied scene of…_"No! Don't say her name. You'll loose it if you do! You can't break down here." _He thought. Shawn's eyes blinked uncontrollably as he reached out to touch the Chief's desk to steady him. Seeing the distress Shawn seemed to be in, the people in the room became worried.

"Shawn, are you ok?!" Juliet asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Shawn relaxed slightly at her touch and gave her a smile but she and Gus realized that it was forced.

"I-I'm fine Jules. Just got hit by a big vibe, th-that's all." Shawn stuttered. The Chief reluctantly continued with the briefing.

"The NYPD is sending someone who can help on the search. He was the partner of the head detective that closed the case." Shawn entire body tensed at this. _"If they were sending who he thinks they're sending, everyone here is going to know about him"_ He thought. Gus stood by his side to comfort his friend. He realized that this case was eerily familiar to the time when Shawn was on the force. If Shawn was remembering his last case, he was going to make sure to help him in any way possible.

"Why don't they just send the head detective? Surely he'll be of more help in this situation." Lassiter asked perplexed. The Chief sighted and turned towards him.

"Well, that'll be a problem since he retired after this case." She simply stated. Looking at the file, she found it strange that it didn't stated the Detective's name but when she called to request it, they told her that the detective ask for his name to be omitted from the official report.

"It must've been a real sicko for someone to retire so young." She said sadly. Shawn wavered in his spot as the feeling in his stomach multiplied ten fold. Gus saw this and placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder to keep him together. Gus knew that the similarities were coming _way_ too close for them to be a coincidence. Still, he prayed for his friend sanity that it was just a copycat. Lassiter just rolled his eyes at seeing Shawn stager.

"What is it now Spencer?! Another 'vibe'?!" He said irritated. When Shawn didn't respond with his usual wit, both detectives became worried again. Something was definitely going on with their "_Pseudo Psychic". _Shawn raised his head and asked the Chief in a hushed tone,

"Uhm… Chief? What's his name?" The Chief looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"The name of the killer. What's his name?" Shawn asked with a hint of desperation hidden under it. She looked through the file and started reading.

"It says here the fugitive name is Maxwell Oliver. Aka _'The Hangman'._" And there it was. The name that had brought him sleepless nights, gruesome nightmares that still haunted him today and the case that cost him the one person he saw himself being with for the rest of his life. The room seemed to disappear all together for Shawn at the mere mention of the name. His memory went into override as hundreds of images ran through his sight, showing him all previous clues and patterns that helped him catch the inhuman killer.

"Oh no." said Gus with a sudden intake of breath. He felt Shawn's body tense under his hand as soon as the Chief said that, _monster _name. He was there after Shawn managed to capture the SOB and stood right by him at the funeral. Back then, Shawn had barely kept it together and as soon as the service ended, he got on his motorcycle and kept on driving. When Shawn arrived to Santa Barbara a year later, saying that he wanted to work with the police again, Gus thought that Shawn was starting to forgive himself. But he never expected that Shawn's past would catch up to him now.

As they saw the anxiety and anguish that was clearly showing in their psychic face and how Gus seemed to be holding him straight, both detectives and the Chiefs worry increased exponentially.

"Mr. Spencer, what's going on?!" asked the Chief concerned. Hearing her concern, Shawn managed to compose himself and face her with a sad smile.

"Sorry Chief but we can't help you in this one!" As soon as he said that, he turned to open the door and got out, "Come on Gus" Shawn said to his friend anxiously and Gus understood Shawn's unwillingness to help in this case. He soon follows after his friend, leaving three stunned figures in the office. Juliet was the one who manage to speak first.

"Wait what!" Juliet said while she ran towards Shawn. Chief Vick and Lassiter followed soon after her.

"Spencer! Come back here!" Lassiter said puzzled by Shawn's behavior. Shawn turned around but still kept walking backwards.

"Sorry Lassie but we can't stay here! We have an appointment at 3:00 pm for laser tag and we mustn't be late! Come along Gus." Shawn said hastily and started walking faster. Unfortunately, Juliet managed to sneak in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. _"Damn. I forgot she gets sneaky ninja-like stealth when she's worried."_ Shawn thought.

"Shawn wait! Hold on! What's gotten into you? You never refuse a case!" Juliet said, concern clearly showing in her eyes. Shawn hated lying to her, but there was no way he could tell her the truth now.

"Nothing's wrong Jules! But Gus and I are goanna be late for something so--" He stopped short when he felt the Chiefs hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Spencer, are you ok?" Chief Vick asked worriedly. She didn't like Shawn acting like this. He was the only one she could rely on making everyone smile in the toughest of circumstances and that certainly has improve the moral of everyone in the precinct. But she could tell that something was affecting their _pseudo psychic_ and she didn't like it one bit.

"Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I b--" Shawn started saying but was interrupted.

"Shawn, there you are!" Shawn turned to see his dad caring a box. Shawn momentarily raise his head and glared _"Really?!"_ he thought to the heavens.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?" He asked hoping to get rid of him fast.

"You haven't fixed my computer like you promised and you weren't at the office so I brought it here for you to fix it!" He stated gruffly. The feeling in Shawn stomach was screaming at him to bolt.

"Dad, I'll fix it later but now is **really **not the time t--" Shawn started saying but stopped short when a familiar voice shouted his name from across the station.

"_**Shawn?!**_" Everyone turned to see who was calling but Shawn and Gus remained in their spots. They knew who called Shawn's name as well as they knew how seriously screwed they were. Shawn started leaning on Gus and whispered "Missed it by _thaaat _much!"

* * *

_Me: *jumping arround* WHEEEEEEE!!!!! GOLDEN PINEAPPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Gus: *panting* PLEASE HURRY!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Me: *comes from under the bed* Uhm... Heheh... Hi guys! Long time no see huh?_

_Shawn & Gus: *hidding behind me* Gus: Do you think she's going to be ok out there alone?_

_Shawn: Do **you **want to go out ther with her?_

_Mob: *trows pitch fork at me* Me: *ducks* Eeep!_

_Gus: Good point..._

_Me: Uhm!!! Would you believe I was attacked by a pack of rabid racoons?!_

_Mob: *glare*_

_Me: Guess not... Enjoy?! *runs away*_

* * *

"Shawn?!" said the man while rushing to Shawn's side. He stopped mere inches from Shawn, as if he were afraid that it was his mind playing tricks on him. The last time he'd seen Shawn was little over 5 years ago and he had missed his friend terribly.

"Is that really you sir?" He asked as he placed his hand on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn turned to face him and he couldn't believe his eyes. The man who had been his mentor, his former boss and his greatest friend was here, right in front of him after all these years.

"Yeah Pauli, it's me." Shawn said with a bashful smile. Paul beam at seeing that it really _was_ Shawn. Meanwhile, the two were unaware of the curious glances the rest of them were giving them. Shawn's smile finally reached his face and then turned into a full blown grin at seeing his friend. He took in his appearance and immediately saw the subtle differences the years had made. Paul's hair was neatly combed with a few of his signature burgundy curls forming at the end. When he saw that his hands were bandaged he felt himself worry for a second. His pose showed a mix of authority and power while his blue eyes reflected the kindness and compassion that Shawn remembered him having. Shawn experienced a sense of pride that his old partner had grown up so much from the kid he took under his wing. He was wearing a stylish navy blue sport coat that brought out his eyes. But his tie was the thing that caught Shawn's attention the most. On the tie, he noticed the golden pineapple pin he had given him the day he passed his detective exam and became his partner. Shawn's smile became even wider at the conclusion that Paul hadn't forgotten about him.

"Long time no see, huh." Shawn said happily as Paul responded with a smile that rivaled his. Suddenly, Paul embraced Shawn in a manly hug. After a few seconds, the two men broke it off and Paul placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Yeah! But at least you've kept in touch sir!" He said cheerfully. Shawn had a criticizing look at the word _sir_ but he still kept smiling. He didn't think he was ever going to missed being called _that_ again.

"And again. Could you please, **stop** calling me sir?! You know I hate that! Makes me feel old." Shawn said while giving him the evil eye. Paul just kept smiling and trying to look as bashful as he could.

"Sorry Shawn but old habits die hard." Shawn saw that Paul's eyes had a manic glint as he said this and he knew that Paul remembered _exactly_ how much he hated that. Paul turned towards Gus looking innocent while Shawn was glaring at him.

"Hey Gus! How's it going?" He said happily. He was glad to see Gus after all these years as well. He always heard his old boss talk about him all the time and he heard in his tone the fondness and the depth of his friendship. While they only met a couple of times, he'd come to think of him as a friend as well.

"It's good to see you Paul." Gus said as he smiled fondly at his old friend but he was well aware of the people surrounding them with perplex expressions on their faces. Gus saw Lassiter coming right up to them with a mix of a scowl and confusion written in his face.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you suppose to be?" Lassiter asked perplexed. Paul seemed to realize that he forgot to introduce himself and looked abashed.

"Oh right!" He said as he went to stand in front of the Chief while holding out his hand. As the Chief shook his hand he said "I'm detective Donner here to aid in the capture of The Hangman. It's a pleasure to meet you Chief."

"Oh, we've been expecting you detec--" The Chief started saying but was cut off by Paul.

"Wait a minute!" Paul said bewildered. He turned towards Shawn.

"I'm sorry but, Shawn, why are you here?" He asked baffled. The last time he'd see his old boss, he told him that he wouldn't be able to work as a detective anymore but that he hoped that he would take his place at the station. Paul was so lost in his memories that he didn't noticed the subtle shakes of Shawn and Gus's heads to stop him from blurting out Shawn's secret.

"You retired from the force years ago." Paul announced. At hearing this, the two detectives, the Chief and Henry's body went rigid. Shawn's head hung low, mentally cursing at his luck. He avoided the wide stares of incredulity, doubt and hurt that flashed over their faces. Finally, Henry was the first one to snap out of it.

"What did you say?" Henry asked Paul while he stared directly at his son who was trying his best to avoid his stare. Suddenly Shawn glared at Paul who had an innocent and confused face.

"Jeeze Pauli! You've made Head Detective but you still can't take a hint!" Shawn said agitated. At his tone, Paul became even more confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked innocently. Shawn huffed exasperated at his former partner. _"Apparently his attention span hasn't changed __**that**__ much"_ Shawn thought to himself while allowing a small smirk on his face. He would be lying to himself if he didn't enjoy that trait of him. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Juliet's voice.

"Did you just say that Shawn was a police officer?" Juliet asked Paul. Paul turned towards the blond detective oblivious to Shawn shaking his head again.

"Head Detective actually!" Paul replied proudly of his former mentor. But when he saw their eyes widen even more, he became even more confused. Right then Shawn nudged him on his ribs with his elbow.

"Dude! _Shut it!_" Shawn whispered harshly. Understanding came to Paul as he realized what was happening.

"You never told them?" As soon as he said this, Shawn avoided his gaze.

"They didn't need to know." Shawn whispered to him.

"Oh _come on!_ Do you _really_ expect us to believe that Sp-Shawn was a detective?!" Lassiter said doubtfully. At this, Paul turned to face the Head Detective looking affronted.

"Of course. He was the Head Detective and not to mention my partner in the Hangman case. He was the sole reason we were able to get The Hangman in the first place!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lassiter crossed his arms in defiance.

"Ha! I find that hard to believe!" He said laughing slightly. Lassiter may have been starting to _accept_ Shawn's role with the department _as_ a consultant and even began thinking of him as a _friend_. But he found the very thought of Shawn following orders completely absurd.

When Henry heard the gruff detective he felt anger boiled to the surface. If what the young man said was true, and by the reaction he'd see in his son face it was most likely true, then his son had actually followed in his footsteps and became a cop. When he heard that, Henry felt joy and pride for his son but also felt anger and disappointment for not being able of being there for his son when he graduated from the academy, or be there for him when he had to shoot somebody for the first time. But he could and _would _find out what had happened to his son later. Right now he felt like he had to defend his son from the detective accusations.

"Hold on there! Are you saying my son is incapable of being a cop?!" He said as he turned too glared at the detective ignoring the surprised look on Shawn's and everyone else's face. Lassiter turned towards the elder Spencer with a mixture of defiance and consideration.

"Well, is fairly obvious that he doesn't respect higher authority! He wouldn't last 3 weeks in the academy!" He said gruffly. But hearing this only made Henry angrier towards the detective.

"I'll have you know that Shawn could very well listen to authority! The problem is _who _that authority _is_!" Henry said smugly. Lassiter's became affronted by his and started arguing with the elder Spencer ignoring the rest.

Shawn raised his hand to his head in hopes of avoiding the migraine he already felt creeping behind his eyes. Paul saw the discomfort Shawn seemed to be in and realized that if these people didn't know about his time in the force, then he probably hasn't told them about Penny. He nudged Shawn.

"Sir? I know how hard this must be for you, but maybe you should consider… You know… Helping us? You _were_ the only reason we caught him the first time and I know you'll to want to see this through the end." Paul said gently. Shawn sighed in defeat as he saw the logic in those words. Too many things were happening too fast. Now his friends knew about him and his time in the force, not to mention that he was the head detective that closed the Hangman case all those years ago. He swore to himself that day that he would never solve another case as a detective. But the fact that Hangman was out there, killing again, made his decision for him. Shawn lowered his head and sighed heavily.

"Yeah. I guess I have no choice." He said softly. Ignoring Paul and Gus's look of worry, he went over to the Chief.

"Chief?" Shawn asked freighting his normal cheerful tone. The Chief turned from the two screaming men towards her psychic with an exasperated look.

"Mr. Spencer, would you mind explaining what is going on here?" She asked Shawn and the two men seemed to forget all about their bickering wanting to know the answer. Shawn saw that everyone was looking at him with curiosity shining in their eyes and he smirked. _"Boy were __**they**__ in for a surprise! I wonder if I can get a camera when Lassie finds out the whole truth."_ Shawn thought.

"Sure thing Chief! I promise to clear up any questions you may have but I need to get something from my apartment. I swear I'll be quick." He asked her innocently. The Chief raised one eyebrow at his request.

"Scouts honor!" Shawn added placing a hand over his heart. The Chief seemed to notice something in the young psychic. She saw a need for him to go get whatever it was that he needed it to get. Shawn hadn't given her any reason to doubt him yet so she trusted his decision. And whatever was going on, she respected Shawn's decision of keeping this from her and the rest. Whatever it was that he need it to get, it seemed he wouldn't explain this whole situation without it, so she nodded in acceptance. She saw Shawn's shoulders relax and he gave her one of his megawatt smiles. Shawn then turned to Paul.

"Great! Then in the mean time, Pauli?" Shawn asked. Paul, quickly falling into old habits, came to attention at the familiar tone.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Can you please debrief them on our previous case? Just the general idea. I'll tell them the rest when I get back." Shawn said smiling. Paul understood the hidden meaning beneath his request.

"Sure thing." He answered. Shawn smiled wavered for a moment but quickly placed it back into place. He started running towards the door dragging Gus along with him.

"Gus come on, we need to hurry! My honor's on the line!" Shawn said as the main doors of the station closed behind them. He let go of Gus as his mask started to fall and they went towards the blued echo. As the two got inside, Gus saw Shawn's mask fall completely apart, his face showing how truly weary and hurt he felt. Now that everyone knew Shawn was the one to capture that _thing_, he knew that Shawn had come to the same conclusion. They were going to find out about Penny sooner or latter and that would mean that Shawn would have to remember all the nightmares again.

"Shawn…" Gus started saying in a soothing tone but got cut off by Shawn's words.

"Gus, just drive please." Shawn whispered. Gus understood and gave Shawn a slight nod before turning on his car.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_I am SOOOO sorry I took so long!!! Hopefuly hypercell and EriKaBalDel are still alive... . But Scholarship deadlines are coming up so they come first._

_Now I need you guys to choose a couple of things._

_1) Would you like to have a Shassie friendship scene? _

_2) A Shules moment? _

_3) Father and son bonding? _

_4) Would you like Shawn to somehow keep his psychic secret?_

_5) All four?_

_or 6) Review whatever you want me to consider_

_And on a side note... DID YOU SEE THE FINALE!!! IT WAS PURE AWESOMENESS!!! _

_And I really am thankful for you guys! You are giving me a kick in the pants so that I can update faster which I deserved. Before I started writing I swore to myself I would let my readers wait for such a long time for my nets chapter and that's exactly what I'm doing! So please, if I'm taking to long to update, scream at me so that I can remember! I get quite lazy sometimes :D!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Me: OK OK OK!!! HERE!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!_

_Shawn: Smooth. Right to the point. I liket it!_

_Me: BUT I REALLY **DO** NEED TO WORK!!! SO THIS IS IT FOR A WHILE!!! *runs away*_

_The words in italics are from Shawn's point of view._

* * *

After Shawn and Gus left the station, Henry left soon after grumbling to himself. Paul knew by Shawn's reaction that he could only tell the detectives the basics of the case. He trusted Shawn to make the right decision in what details of the case to tell them. Paul then turned toward the rest of the detectives with a smile and clasps his hands together getting their attention. "Ok well, we better get started." As they entered the Chief's office, Paul got the official file from the original Hangman case and gave a copy to each detective.

"Before we got the case of Hangman, He had already killed in 6 different districts surrounding New York. No one had been able to make heads or tails about what his motives were or the connection each of his victims shared. None of them had anything physical or personal connecting them to each other." Paul started explaining. But a small smirk came forward as he spoke next.

"That is, before Shawn and I went through the first scene." He stated proudly. Lassiter huffed indignantly at this but stopped when Juliet nudged him. As they turned the page, there were a couple of photographs from previous crime scenes but Paul knew what was going to happen next. As he expected, the three detectives faces turned sickly pale at what they saw. The walls were matted with blood as the victims in the photos were hanged by their extremities, each hand torn to shreds and oozing blood from the expose muscles. Their legs similarly restricted, showed their thighs cut open, exposing milky white bone and crimson ligaments. But what was most shocking was the cut along their necks. Each of the victims throat was cut as if an animal had plunged his claws into their skin. Juliet brought a hand to her mouth, stopping herself from vomiting as the Chief and Lassiter closed their eyes in repulse. Paul gave them a moment before he continued.

"In each scene, the blood splatter seemed random at first but Shawn saw some line patterns in the blood. Each line representing a letter in the name of his next victim hence, his nickname." He stated.

"As you have already seen, he hangs his victims like in the game. Once they wake up, Hangman starts telling them the rules of his game and then he asks them for a letter to start the game. If they guess the name, then he let's them go free. But none of the victims could guess the names in time. And even with the knowledge of how many letters his next victim name had it was impossible to figure out the name on time." Paul said dejected. He still remembers every crime scene from that time.

"We were always one step behind him." Paul whispered to the room.

_Gus is waiting inside his car as he sees Shawn going inside his apartment. As Shawn get's to his room, he starts looking for a familiar box inside his closet._

"_Gotcha" He whispered. It was an old converse shoe box dusty with age but looked well kept. As Shawn sat down on his bed, he ran his hand gently over the cover remembering his time in New York with a small smirk on his face. _

"But one time, he got cocky." Paul said with slight discomfort which made the three detective confused.

_As Shawn opened the box, his hands started rummaging through the old pictures and knickknacks to find a specific object. Then he felt it. A leathery square that meant so much to him. His hands came out holding a leather detectives badge. But on the chain, there was a lonely diamond ring. Shawn started caressing his badge and the ring as if they were going to break at any moment. As he kept smiling, a lonely tear fell from his cheek._

"In the last crate, he left us a videotape with his…" Paul started saying but stopped short. He didn't think it was going to be so hard. Lassiter eyed him remorsefully. By Paul's tone of voice, he figured that he knew this victim and that couldn't be easy.

"…His latest victim" Paul managed to blurt out.

"Shawn managed to decipher where Hangman taped the video so we dispatched all available units to a warehouse by the docks. We caught him as he was fleeing the scene but…" Paul stopped to lean on the Chief's desk for support.

"We were to late…" He whispered.

"_I… love… you…" Penny managed to gurgle out as she took her last breath and her hand fell to the floor. Lifeless._

_Shawn eyes widen as he saw her life flee from her eyes. He knew right then that he was never going to see those eyes again. He hugged her close to his body as he wept. His groans and howls alert the surrounding officers that they were too late. _

_His body shook from the pure agony that he felt. He felt rage towards the killer of his Penny. And he felt anguish and sorrow as the reality of the situation hit him. He felt his heart had been torn from him as he held the lifeless body of his fiancé. _

_Shawn felt somebody crouching behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder._

"_Shawn, sir. They're ready to take her… the… uhm… body." Paul said as he saw his boss grieve. Shawn became rigid at the sound of his voice. He looked at Penny and for the last time placed a soft kiss upon her cold lips. As he placed Penny's body gently on the ground he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. _

"Hangman had just cut her throat." Paul said as his eyes stung from unshed tears.

"There wasn't anything we could've done… Nothing we…" Juliet saw his distress and started walking to him but Lassiter grab her gently by her hand and shook his head

"After that, it was easy for us to put him in jail. The bastard even admitted to every single charge with a smile." He said seething with hatred.

_As Shawn came out from his apartment, he saw that something was wrong. He saw a familiar box that his friend seemed to be carrying as if it'll break at any second and on top of it, lay Shawn's old badge. As Shawn got inside the Echo, Gus saw that Shawn was trembling. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder._

"_You ok?" Gus asked him worriedly clearly written in his face. But his eyes widen as he saw tears running freely from his friends face. _

"_Not really…" Shawn blurted out and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He wept and moaned as memories of that night assaulted his senses. Shawn clutched the box even tighter as Gus embraced him on a gentle hug his heart breaking for his friend._

_**TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Me: *grinning* Salutations my fellow Psychos! I'm BaaAAaack!!!_

_Mob: *throws pineapple*_

_Me: *Dodges* O-Kaaaay… Touchy much? _

_Gus: Is it really that wise to provoke them?_

_Me: *shrugs* Meh… I don't think I'm ever going to get on their good grazes. Besides, I'm happy!_

_Me: *to the mob* Ok guys, now that I'm 50% sure that I'm going to graduate on stage; I am able to write again! _

_Shawn: That, plus the fact that their votes won your story second place at the PsychFic awards means that now they own your soul…_

_Me: …That too… But Now I have my entire spring break to write, so hopefully I'll manage to write a few more chapters before they'll want to break my bones… Or pelt me with pineapple… *shutters* and hopefully __**hypercell, **_**_EriKaBalDeL_**_, and __**maniacgirl007**__ are still alive… maybe…_

_Me: Well, I hope you guys like it! _

* * *

Paul started walking out of the chief's office with an exasperated look. He just told everything he could tell them without breaking his word. He felt the three detectives follow him, no doubt angry, but they will hear the rest of the story when his old boss comes back. Finally he turned around and faced them.

"Sorry but I can't say anymore until Shawn comes back." He said with an apologetic look. Lassiter became affronted by this.

"Donner, _that_ is hindering in an ongoing police investigation. What could Spencer

_possibly_ say--" He started ranting but was interrupted by a loud noise. The main doors opened revealing a worried looking Gus and a serene looking Shawn which confused them all. They've never seen Shawn so calm before.

"For your information Lassie, I have _a lot_ to say. That is why I choose to write them all in a series of complaint letters. For instance, did you know that they're planning on raising the taxes on pineapple?" Shawn exclaimed loudly. The chief then saw the box Shawn seemed to be cradling with extreme care and her curiosity increased ten fold. Gus saw the irritation on their faces so he jabbed him on his side to get him back on track.

"Right. Chief, could we speak in your office?" Shawn said grimly and they all seemed to notice this. The chief nodded and stepped aside.

"Of course." She said as Shawn opened the door. When the rest of them were starting to follow, Gus closed the door and blocked their way.

"Guster what the h--" Lassiter started saying but was interrupted by Gus's apologetic face.

"Sorry but Shawn wanted to speak with the Chief alone." He said as he blocked their path. Inside the office, the two occupants took a seat. The chief, seeing that no one else would be joining them, began assessing her psychic. She eyed the box Shawn seemed to be caressing on his lap. His face showed the usual smiled she was used to seeing on him every day, but right now she saw his smile didn't reach his face. His eyes looked haggard and puffy and their usual twinkle seemed dulled and almost. _Sad_.

She didn't like that look. Not _one_ bit.

"Ok Mr. Spencer. I ask you once again. Is what Detective Donner said true? Were you

_really _the detective who solved the _Hangman_ case?" She asked him gently. She saw his body tense at the mere mention of his name and her motherly instincts screamed at her to go comfort him but her cop side told her to remain partial.

"Yep" Shawn stated, hoping to stall as much as possible. He saw the chief cross her hands with a somber look.

"Explain. _Now._" She asked strongly. She hated forcing him to tell her something that is clearly painful for him to remember but they were wasting time when a psychopath was loose on the streets. Shawn avoided her gaze and he suddenly found the wood on her desk fascinating.

"Well, it's a pretty _long_ story…" Shawn said but a small glance at the chief's face showed him that she wasn't going to take that.

"I'm not going anywhere." Shawn seeing that he couldn't stall this any longer sighed in defeat.

"After my graduation, I left home to travel the country. And it was fun for a while! I got to work on an acupuncture clinic in Dallas and I manage to drive _The Wiener Mobile_ in Minnesota for a summer." He saw the chief raise an eyebrow at this.

"A wiener mobile?" She asked but wouldn't put it past Shawn that it was true.

"I did it for the hot dogs Chief!" He said with a mocked serious face. But Shawn's face turned stoic and avoided the chief's gaze once again at what he was about to say. He just hoped that the chief would go along with it by some kind of miracle.

"Anyway, as I roamed the country, the spirits still send me the some information about some cases that I saw on the news." The chief narrowed her eyes at this. Did he really expect her to believe this after knowing all this? But she had to admit, how Shawn was able to solve some cases that were deemed unsolvable was nothing more than incredible.

"The spirits?" She said incredulous.

"Yes. They weren't so attuned specifically to crimes at the time but they still could make me read guilt off the T.V." Shawn said somewhat relieved that she hadn't laugh in his face.

"But one time when I was in New York, some detective called me to testify in one of the cases that I help solve from the T.V. Their police Chief invited me into his office and he asked me how was I able to solve it." He said remembering his first meeting with Harry.

"We got talking and before I knew it, he convinced me to go to the academy." At this, the chief's eyebrows shot up in disbelieve. She'd known that Henry had done everything in his power to make Shawn go to the police academy and follow in his footsteps but had failed miserably. How could a complete stranger convince her wayward psychic to do something not even his own father could do?

"Just like that?" She asked him with a doubtful look. She saw his eyes get distant as he started remembering that day.

* * *

_Shawn knocked gently on the office door before opening it. He didn't know why the chief of police wanted to speak with him but he just assumed that it was about the case he helped solve. As he entered, he saw the chief stand at his entrance and raised his hand towards the chair._

"_Take a seat son. My name is Harry Hamilton. Chief of police here at the New York Police Department." He said appraising the young man before him. Harry saw the boys eyes scan the entire room, analyzing and memorizing every detail as if it was as essential for him as breathing._

"_Soooo, what's this about? Am I getting some sort of medal for solving your case so quickly? Because if you are, may I suggest one filled with chocolate? Preferably filled with some sort of nuggeti center? Possibly nuts" Shawn asked innocently as he sat down. Harry raise his eyebrow, surprised at what he just heard. Normally, people were intimidated by him so it was different to see this young mans attitude towards him. _

"_Not exactly Mr. Spencer. Could you explain to me how exactly did you figure out that the money was hidden in the store locker?" Harry asked him, curious at the answered. Shawn simply shrugged. "Well, I thought it was obvious." Seeing that the chief was waiting for him to explain further he kept talking._

"_The guy was sweating like a pig when they interviewed him on the news" Shawn said excitingly while leaning forward._

"_Those cameras light can be pretty hot. How did you know that he wasn't sweating because of them?" Harry asked him. _

"_Well, the fact that he was sweating __**aaaand**__ he was looking over his shoulder every couple of minutes made it easy. I mean, the only thing he was missing was a giant sign over his head saying __**"Guilty bad dude here! Please don't look in my locker!" **__I mean, come on! Could he __**look**__ any guiltier?" Shawn stated as if it was obvious but then stopped to think "Guiltiest? Guilt enthusiast?" Harry kept watching Shawn in awe as he ran thought the tape from memory. His eyes widen as he remembered seeing those same signs Shawn just pointed out. He noticed Shawn was still discussing about the right word usage and interrupted him in mid thought._

"_Son, where did you learn how to read guilt like that?" Harry saw Shawn's eyes darken a bit as he remembered who had taught him. The last time he'd seen his dad was when he was putting him in jail almost five years ago. They hadn't spoken since and he was planning on keeping it that way. Shawn looked at Harry straight in the eyes. _

"_When you got a father who is obsessed with you becoming a detective, you find yourself remembering a thing or two." Shawn said solemnly as he saw the chief's eyes widen at his reveal. _

"_So you never went to the academy?" He asked in disbelief. If this man was capable of solving a case on the phone with no prior training other than his fathers, well, he couldn't conceive how much faster he could if he were to train._

"_Nope" Shawn said with a hint of pride. At this, Harry made his decision. He lean forward and looked directly at Shawn's eyes._

"_Would you like to?" He said smiling at Shawn's shocked expression. _

"_I'm sorry come again?" Shawn stammered disbelieving he had heard correctly. _

"_Look, you managed to solve a case over the phone with only a quick glance of the suspect on the news. With some extra training, you could be a great detective" Harry reasoned with him but Shawn just shook his head._

"_Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I'm not one to wake up too early. So, just forget the reward. This one's on the house!" Shawn started saying as he started walking towards the exit. But Harry wasn't going to let the obvious natural talent that Shawn had shown today and seeing the stubbornness Shawn obviously had, he knew it was going to be difficult. Before Shawn reached the door, Harry sighed dramatically._

"_Well, if you feel that way, then I have no choice but to put you in jail for aiding in the robbery." Shawn's body completely froze at that. They couldn't possibly blame him for anything could they? _

_Harry saw Shawn's body freeze at his comment and felt incredibly guilty. But he wasn't going to back down now. _

_Shawn slowly turned to face Harry with a disbelieving face. _

"_Are you serious?" He asked hesitantly._

"_I'm afraid I'm quite serious. I have no real evidence that what you've told me is true. So the only possible explanation could be that you were working with the culprit to steal the money. So I would have no choice but to arrest you. Unless…" Harry left of pretending to think as he saw Shawn's face turn from afraid to suspicious. _

"_**Unless…**__ what?" Shawn said as he took a hesitant step forward._

"_Unless you were willing to test your so called skills at the academy. If you graduate, I will apologize to you and if you like, I will offer you a job here at the station, but if you fail…" Shawn's head dipped forward in defeat. _

"_I go to jail…" Shawn stated. A couple of minutes pass and Shawn hasn't responded. Harry was getting impatient._

"_Well? He asked impatiently. Shawn just shrugged._

"_I'm thinking."_

* * *

"Yep." Shawn smiled at the memory of how Harry had actually convinced him to go to the academy. He then opened the box and started showing her all his documentation and papers that proved he finished the academy. The chief's eyes widen each time he showed her all the commendations and awards he'd gotten in his time as a detective.

"And after a while, I got this." As she returned the last piece of paper, he took out his old badge and handed it to her proudly.

As the chief took the badge, she felt an odd sense of pride towards her psychic. Ever since the first day Shawn had arrived at the station, she knew that he was something special. His witty sense of humor and what seem to be boundless reserves of energy has always brighten the cruel and dark aspects of their jobs and she had always wanted to protect it. But now, having proof that he has being through what they had and more and still have that sense of innocence with him? Well, now she saw him in a new light.

"Mr. Spencer, why didn't you tell us about this?" She asked gently as she saw Shawn's eyes slightly darken.

"I didn't think it was relevant." He simply shrugged. But she managed to see the pain behind the memories her psychic seemed to be remembering. Old demons forgotten long ago. And she can't help but think that maybe he didn't come unharmed from his experience after all.

"Shawn, why did you retire?" She asked in concern and what she saw nearly broke her heart. Shawn gave her the saddest smile that was almost painful.

"I rather not talk about it." Shawn answered. He honestly didn't want to remember those last weeks on the force.

The chief reluctantly accepted this as she didn't want to push him too much. A few minutes passed when she finally made her decision. She rose from her desk and stood in front of him.

"Detective Donner seems to be convinced that you were the only reason they managed to capture Hangman in the first place." She said nonchalantly as she watched Shawn stand from his seat. And she nearly missed the grateful look he gave her for changing the subject.

"Oh, he's just exaggerating!" Shawn exclaimed nonchalantly. The chief crossed her arms as she tried to hide a smile seeing Shawn more relaxed.

"Maybe so, but I rather not take my chances." She said.

"Mr. Spencer, I know you already said you weren't going to help on this case, but would you consider helping us catch the hangman for the last time?" She asked him gently. Hesitation showed in his eyes but was erased as he reminded himself that it was going to be necessary.

"Of course Chief! The spirits are alw--" Shawn started saying but the chief raised her hand to stop him.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about _just_ the spirits." She said with a smirk at seeing Shawn's confused stare.

"What?" Shawn asked perplexed. The chief just kept on smiling and raised her hand to show him his badge.

"I want the help of Detective Spencer as well." She said as she watched Shawn's face contort into uncertainty and a small pang of pain.

"Uhm. I don't think that would be such a good idea." Shawn answered willing his voice to remain steady. He could help as a psychic but he wasn't sure he could do it as a detective once again. The chief saw this and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Regardless of what you did before working here, you've help us as a psychic and your record has been more than astonishing regarding cases that had been deemed as unsolvable. Those people you've help us capture would've gotten away with their crimes if it wasn't for you." She explained hopeful to make him understand.

"If you were to take lead on this investigation as a detective, you could utilize all of our recourses without question. And with the aid of your _psychic abilities,_ you could help us close this case faster and save his future victims." Shawn didn't miss the emphasis on psychic abilities and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in charge.

She knew that the psychic thing was a lie but she was willing to look past it because she believed Shawn could only be comfortable solving crimes as fake psychic instead of a real detective. Whatever it was that made him retire must've been atrocious for it to have this kind of effect on him. She shook those thoughts aside.

"Besides, I'm actually kind of curious to see how you work." She said smirking. Seeing no other choice, Shawn sighed dramatically and said "Fine" As he took his old badge and hung it around his neck. The familiar weight bringing some sort of comfort to him and as he felt the ring on the chain he felt himself strengthen for what he was about to face. He raise his head and gave the chief a mischievous smirk. _"There isn't a reason that I can't enjoy this a bit."_ He thought.

"But I'll do it on _one _condition." He stated and it took all the will in the chief's body not to smile seeing the old energy she'd known Shawn to have.

"Oh _really_? And what would _that_ be?" She said in a mock stern full tone.

"After this whole thing is over, I want you to give me a copy of the security cameras outside this room." Shawn said with a smile.

"What for?" the chief asked confused.

"I just what to be able to rewind the moment when you tell Lassie that I'm going to be taking lead on this case!" He said happily. The chief rolled her eyes at this and stifle a small giggle at the thought of it.

"Yes well… regardless of how amusing his face might be, I don't think I need to remind you how dangerous this is." She saw Shawn's eyes turn a dark shade of green as his body stiffed. She mentally cursed herself for giving him more grief.

"Don't worry about that Chief. I know _exactly_ how dangerous he can be." He said with such dull indifference that it send shivers down her spine. She doesn't _ever_ want to hear that tone coming from the happy man ever again. She turned towards the door and changed the subject.

"Well, we better inform the rest about your change of role on the case--" She started saying but stopped. She turned and gave him a smile.

"—_Detective Spencer_." Shawn's heart fluttered hearing this and his hand immediately reaching for the ring on his chain. The chief noticed this but decided to leave it alone as she opened the door.

"_Never thought I would ever miss being called that again…" _Shawn thought as he followed the chief outside. The rest of the group turned their heads when they heard the door opening and Shawn noticed Gus's eyes asking if everything went well. He nodded and Gus relaxed. Lassiter walked up to the chief.

"Finally! So chief, should I start processing Spenc--" He started saying but was stopped by the chief.

"_That _won't be necessary Lassiter." She stated.

"Come again?" He said confused.

"Mr. Spencer has explained to me his situation and I found no laws have been broken." She calmly explained. Then she turned to the rest.

"So, I've decided that in order to catch Hangman, I'm re-instating Mr. Spencer's detective title during the remaining of the case." She announced. Gus and Juliet were joyful of the news while Lassiter just hung his head low.

"God help us…" He muttered. Seeing the clear discomfort on his face, Shawn walked up to him and playfully punched his shoulder making the other man glare at him.

"Oh come on Lassie-face! It'll be fuuuuunnnnn! Just imagine. You and me. Working together. Side by side." Shawn said as he started picturing all the way he could annoy Lassiter on the case.

"I rather get shot in the foot…" He heard Lassiter mumble.

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes show the spirits your inner Lassie jumping around like one of those mini-Chihuahuas on the over-size bags." Shawn smirked as he saw Lassiter scowl and roll his eyes.

"_This_ however, will be temporary per Mr. Spencer's request. So, when we close the case, he will return to being our psychic consultant." The chief continued. At this point, Pauli stepped forward with a confused stare and faced the chief.

"Actually ma'am. That's not possible." Paul said which made Shawn turn towards him with a bewilder expression. Lassiter's face looked relief.

"_Finally,_ someone with some common sense!" He stated bluntly as Shawn stuck his tongue out to him.

"What do you mean Detective?" Asked the chief perplexed. Paul seemed to awkwardly look towards Shawn as if expecting a reproach.

"Well… Sir? Do you remember the day you handed your resignation papers?" He asked. Shawn seemed to get suspicious at this.

"Yeah? I gave them to Harry myself? Why?" Shawn asked.

"After you got out of the station that day, the chief called me into his office immediately and he told me you just gave him the papers." He said while avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, so? What about them?" Shawn asked with distrust. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Paul was going to say.

"Well… after he said that, he ripped them in front of me…" Paul said wincing in anticipation. The groups eyes widen at the meaning of his words. If in fact Shawn's resignation papers were destroyed before they were processed, then Shawn was still …

"You're telling me, that I _still_ have my detective title this _whole_ time?!" Shawn said slowly as if he heard wrong. When he saw Paul nod in affirmation his brain momentarily froze at the weight of this new information.

"He told me that it was his way of keeping an eye out for you!" Paul said in his defense. He was secretly glad that Harry didn't go through with the paperwork but he knew that when Shawn found out about it, he was going to be mad.

"No_ wonder_ I never got any of the retirement checks!" Shawn exclaimed with a small hint of anger in his voice. "_How could Harry __**do**__ this to him? He __**knew **__why he had to retired. He couldn't bare the title after what happened."_ Shawn thought. Gus saw this and decided to distract him.

"Shawn, you retired at 28. You only get retirement money _when_ you're 65!" He said. Shawn just shrugged.

"I've heard it both ways…" Shawn replied. The chief took this as a sign to continue.

"Ok, then this makes things much easier. Detective Spencer will take official lead in the search for Hangman along with Detective Donner since they have already dealt with him before." She announced and Lassiter looked like somebody just took his favorite gun.

"But…!" He started saying but the chief raise her hand to stop him.

"_And,_ we will provide _any_ help they might need." She stated with a glare making it final. Lassiter deflated at he reluctantly accepted her order. Lassiter suddenly felt a headache forming in the base of his skull as he saw Shawn smile mischievously. Shawn turned to the others excitedly.

"Really? Awesome! My first order of business, a round of smoothies for everyone! Gus.

Buddy! I know you're a fan of the blueberry blitz. Pauli! Do you still like the usual? " Shawn started asking and Paul could only smile seeing that his boss never changed after all these years.

"Of course!" Paul replied. Shawn turned towards Juliet and saw her smiling at his attitude.

"Jules what about you?" Shawn asked her. As she seemed to think for a moment, Lassiter hung back with the chief watching the scene unfold before him. He turned to the chief sighed.

"Karen, are you _absolutely_ sure about this?" He asked already knowing her answer. He saw her smiling slightly as she watched Shawn running his smoothie operation. She turned towards him with a motherly look.

"Lassiter. You should try paying more attention to Shawn. He might surprise you." She said. Lassiter turned towards the annoying man and started thinking. He had known since the beginning that Shawn wasn't a psychic; he just didn't know _how_ he was able to solve those cases. But now that it has been announced that Shawn was, no, _is_ one of the top detectives of the NYPD, he felt at least a _bit_ relief. Although he still wasn't comfortable letting him keep playing that stupid role, he trusted Karen to do the right thing. Besides. He would never admit it under torture, but Shawn's help has been invaluable to the station. Though he still had a reputation to maintain, so he just crossed his arms and scowl at the mess they were getting themselves into letting Shawn in charge.

"Humf… Whatever."

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Me: Well, what did you think about how I kept his secret? I hope you liked it! :D_

_Shawn: *looking through binoculars* Ma'am I see readers armed with pineapple projectiles at 5 o'clock._

_Gus: Shawn that's 7 o'clock_

_Shawn: I've heard it both ways…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And the Brain Freeze bit belongs to one of their promotional commercials.**_

_Me: SEE!!! I told you I'll be updating faster this week!!!_

_Gus: Now could you __**please **__lower the bazookas?!_

_Shawn: Yeah. You guys are wasting perfectly good pineapple in the ammunition! Try something heavier._

_Me: *glares* Don't give them ideas!_

_Shawn: But the pineapples!!!_

_Me: I'm the one who has to take the pelting! _

_Shawn: Well, at least try to catch them!!!_

_Me: SHAWN!!!!!!_

_Shawn: …Just saying…_

* * *

"Thanks Buzz!" Said Shawn happily as he took the smoothie Buzz had in his hand. "No problem!" He said before leaving. After Shawn was done making his order for the _mandatory_ smoothies, the rest of them started analyzing all previous crime scene that hangman committed on his way to Santa Barbara. Photos of each crime scene were up on the board as Shawn walk up to it while slurping on the pineapple frozen treat. Lassiter stood from his chair with a scowl.

"Ok, why are we even looking at all these pictures?! We need to concentrate on the last victim. We should mobilize all units to--" He started saying but was interrupted by Juliet.

"We've already dispatch every available unit and every bus station, airport security and train station has his photo so he can't get out of the state. There's not much else we can do now" Juliet explained trying to calm his partner. Paul just shook his head.

"No. There has got to be something else. Hangman always puts a lot of attention to each of his victims but these seemed to be taken at random. We must be missing something. He always leaves something for us to find. A word within a word." He explained as he kept trying to find anything within the photos.

Lassiter reluctantly sat down and kept examining his part. He didn't understand what they were even supposed to be looking for. Suddenly, they were startle by a piercing scream coming from the pseudo psychic.

"AHHHH! OHHHH! Ahhhhhh…!" Shawn screamed as he cradled his head, clearly in pain. The rest of them went to him in worry as they saw Shawn leaning on the desk in pain.

"What is it Shawn?" Gus asked him worried for his friend. Shawn raised his head and looked at his smootie.

"This thing is WAY to cold! It should have a warning label or something?! Gus, take a note!" The rest of them rolled their eyes at the false alarmed but secretly relief.

"Spencer this is **serious!**" Lassiter exclaimed angrily. How Spencer ever got to be the top detective at the NYPD he'll never know. As they went to continue their work, Shawn still affected by the cold, squinted his eyes to manage the pain. As he faced the board with all the crime scene photos he saw it.

"A word within a word…" He murmured as his mind started processing the new information lightning fast. Suddenly he turned to the group with a big smile on his face.

"Pauli…You SMART bird! THAT'S IT!" Shawn exclaimed happily. Paul looked confused at Shawn's remark as the others were.

"What's it?" Paul asked. Then Shawn turned towards the board and started taking the central photos from all the crime scenes and placed them on the table. Everyone stared at him as they saw him changing and rearranging the order of the murders into something that only his mind saw.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Juliet asked gently as to not disturb his train of thought. At this, Lassiter just rolled his eyes and scowl.

"Wasting our time, that's what…" Lassiter mumbled but stopped when Juliet nudged him in his side. Suddenly, Shawn started explaining.

"Pauli is right. There really IS a word within a word" He said. But the rest of them were still confused.

"And by word, you mean?" Shawn turned towards his awaiting public holding one of the photos on one hand.

"I mean… he** literary** left us letters." He stated. He started walking towards Paul and placed the photo in front of him.

"Here Pauli. What do you see?" Shawn asked and Paul straightened in his chair at the tone. It was the same tone that Shawn used whenever he was teaching him a new trick or a hidden clue when they were together. As he scanned the photo he tried to see anything suspicious but all he could see were the same mutilated body of the victim. But he still felt something nagging at him.

"Just the victim Sir. Why? What did we miss?" He asked Shawn. At this, Shawn took the picture and went to the table grabbing a marker and started drawing on it. He turned around and showed them the picture which now had a black mark perfectly outlining the body forming a Y.

"Ok NOW what do you see." Their eyes widen as they saw the letter clearly shown in the picture.

"A letter!" Paul exclaimed excitedly.

"That's why it seemed so wrong to us. He positioned each victim differently each time to leave us a message." Shawn explained to the group as he kept marking the letters on the rest of the pictures.

"So what's the message?" Gus asked from behind.

"Shawn?" As he finished the last letter, Shawn froze reading the message. The rest of them saw this and stared at the pictures.

"_**You'll join her soon**_… What does that mean?" Lassiter asked the two detectives since the message was clearly for them. Paul's face turned completely white as he read the message. He then turned towards Shawn.

"Sir… is he…" Paul stuttered. Shawn raised his head at this and faced him with a grim expression.

"Yes he is…" Shawn said with a somber tone putting all of them on edge.

"He's coming after me…" The room got deadly quiet as the weight of the words. Suddenly the doors opened with a boom. The chief entered with a serious look.

"They found another body."

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_Me: To the people who want more scenes with Penny I just ask you to be patient. They're coming :D And to those who are waiting for a Henry scene, well… All I ask of you is that you don't kill me when you read the first part… The father/son bonding __**will**__ come… But you know how stubborn Spencer men are… They sometimes __**"fight"**__ before any real bonding happens. *hint* _

_Shawn: Hey! We don't fight __**all**__ the time!_

_Gus: Yes you do! You __**just **__fought with him last week!_

_Shawn: That was just a small altercation._

_Gus: You're holding his fishing bait as ransom!_

_Shawn: ...I fail to see your point..._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Me: Look. I __**know**__ short chapters are death, but I'm updating faster! Doesn't that count for something? Just be patient ok?_

_Me: AND! Just to show you I am not without a heart *cough_**EriKaBalDeL**_cough*, I'll tell you something. I left you clues as to what's going to happen in the next few chapters! Check chapter 4 when Shawn started seeing the differences on Pauli. There __**is**__ something important there. And in this chapter pay __**very **__close attention to the amount of letters of the next victim's name. That is __**super**__ important!_

_Shawn: Aren't you going to tell them that you have to finish some paintings tomorrow?_

_Me: *frozen* … I wasn't going to tell them __**that **__but thank you __**so**__ much!_

_Shawn: *grinning* No problem!_

_Me: *sighing* Also, the father/son scene is from chapter 10 to 11. Enjoy…_

* * *

As they arrived at the scene, Shawn noticed that the body seemed to be on one of the abandon train wagons ahead of them. He saw some of the officers holding their hands over their mouth as if to stop the vomiting from the putrid stench of the corpse. Shawn shot a worried look at Gus, knowing that his hyper-sensitive nose will torture his senses as soon as he is able to catch the foul stench. He's also worried about his mental health if he sees the body. Shawn still saw their faces in his nightmares and he didn't want that to happen to his friend.

As they started walking, Shawn gently placed a hand on Gus's chest to stop him from getting any closer. Gus shot him a confused glare.

"Um. Gus, maybe you should sit this one out." Shawn pleaded with him. Seeing the distress on Shawn's face, Gus nodded and backed down.

"Sure" He said as he turned away. Internally, he was tanking all higher beings for stopping him form seeing the body but was still worrying that he wasn't going to be there for Shawn.

As the rest of them started getting closer to the crate, the stench started to get stronger. When they arrive at the doors, all of them turned silent. The walls of the crate lay splatter and dirty with litters of blood long since dried away. What was left of the corpse lay hanging from the walls, each hand and leg torn and wrapped with layers of rope. Each opening still poured rotten puss as her veins were long since dried. Shawn and Paul, having already come across this type of atrocities first hand, were emotionless at the scene but it wasn't the same for Lassiter and Juliet.

Lassiter closed his eyes as soon as he saw the putrid flesh hanging for the walls as Juliet placed her hands on top of her mouth to try and stop the vomit. But the smell and the horrifying images were too much for the blond detective and she turned around towards the exit. Shawn turned his head in concern for Juliet. He had the same reaction when he first saw Hangman's first scene. He followed the young detective and found her hunched over in a corner dry heaving. He placed a hand on her delicate shoulders and frown as her body went rigid.

"You ok Jules?" He asked gently. She turned to face him and her face nearly broke him. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears and he noticed that there wasn't any vomit near her. He smiled inwardly seeing how strong his Juliet truly was.

"How could someone do- She must've suffered _so_ much!" She asked him stumbling with her words. She has never seen such a violent act of violence. Such _evil._ But she stopped her train of thought as she felt Shawn's hand patting her head soothingly. He lowered himself and sat beside her.

"Jules. Just try to concentrate on the blood around her. Remember, we need to look for the line patterns of the name. Concentrate on that Ok?" Shawn said soothingly. As Juliet saw him, she saw a different man. Instead usual quirky, fun loving, misbehaving psychic that always flirted at inappropriate times now she saw a more subdue and gentle Shawn. But she still saw past the calm façade and saw the anger and terror in his hazel eyes. They started standing up.

"Ok. I'll try that. Thank you Shawn." Juliet said with a small smile. Seeing Juliet smile brought joy to Shawn as the two of them started walking back.

"Anytime Jules!" He said grinning. As they got closer, they heard Paul shout from the crate.

"Sir! We found something!" Paul shouted as the two started running back to them.

"Did you found them?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Fifteen letters in total." Replied Lassiter as he pointed to the wall were line patterns were drawn with the blood. The rest of them stood quiet as the forensics team started collecting the evidence. The next victims name had fifteen letters in total. Beginning with the letter P. Shawn suddenly broke the silence.

"Well… Anyone got a phonebook?"

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_Me: And don't worry _**_maniacgirl007_**_. There will be Shawn whump. :D_

…

_Me: Dear God, I can __**actually**__ hear them loading their bazookas… *cowers under bed*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Ok so I'm slightly late with the update. Terribly sorry *bows*_

_Shawn: Hey, if it keeps you from maiming me psychologically I good for it!_

_Mob: *glares at him*_

_Shawn: *shuters* Heheh! Did I say keep? I meant __**accelerate**__! Yeah that works!_

_Me: Ignore him. I just think it's cute he thinks he can walk away from my clutches. Enjoy!_

_Shawn: Wait what?!_

* * *

When they were done, Shawn suggested that they split up. Lassiter and Juliet went back to the station with the body to wait for forensics to come up with something while Shawn, Gus and Paul went back to _Psych_ to set up a search operation. The office was filled with maps and diagrams of the city as well as photos of each victim placed on the board. One of the boards had fifteen lines in total symbolizing the name of the next victim filled with the little letters the last victim managed to guess before dying. As they were fixing the place up, Shawn and Gus started explaining to Paul their situation with the whole _psychic_ deal. Paul just laughed and nodded in understanding of their need to play the part so he was happy to help them.

After they were done setting it all up, Paul started to get nervous. Ever since he found out that Shawn was here he had wanted to confess to something. He failed his former mentor and broke his promise. No matter what anyone told him, he knew that it was his fault.

"Sir…" Paul asked apprehensively which made both their heads turn. Shawn saw in his eyes an internal battle which seemed to be tearing him inside.

"…I'm sorry." Paul whispered while Shawn's eyes widen at what he heard.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He said honestly confused about what Paul was saying. Paul sat down and decided to stare at his hands.

"I was there when the truck transporting Hangman exploded." Shawn's eyes widen at that. The report stated that only one person survived that explosion. He didn't think that Paul was the one who survived. Suddenly Shawn remembered something and looked at Paul's bandaged hands.

"Your hands…" Shawn acknowledge. Paul raised his head at this and looked directly in his eyes.

"I tried to stop him sir but a piece of metal got a hold of my leg." Paul started explaining with a hint of disseveration that didn't go unnoticed by Shawn.

"Maybe if I tried harder I could've--" Paul kept explaining but Shawn stopped him short.

"… Killed yourself along with the rest of the people in that transport." Shawn finished for him. Paul watched him surprised.

"Pauli…I'm sure you did your best to stop him. But be serious! You were hurt. And I rather have my favorite bird brain of a partner alive than having to serve fried chicken at his funeral." Shawn explained in the authoritative tone he only used while on the force. Paul was surprised about the fact that Shawn managed to forgive him so easily but then remembered that_ that _was his nature. Always willing to forgive anyone who had done him wrong in one way or another.

"So don't worry ok!" Shawn stated happily but the defining tone left it no open to discussion. Paul just giggled and stood up to meet him.

"Yes sir." He said with relief evident on his face. Shawn smiled seeing him much more relaxed.

"Good! Now that we have that settled, you guys can start searching the possible names of the next victim." He said while heading to the door. Gus stood up.

"And _**where**_ are you going?" He asked with a scornful scowl. Shawn just turned and shrugged innocently.

"To get some pre-research snacks. You know I can't work on an empty stomach!" He said innocently.

"Yes and I also know that by the time you get back, we will be done with all the work." Gus stated knowing Shawn was most likely trying to avoid most of the work.

"Good, then you do understand!" Shawn said with a cheerful nod. Paul perked up at this.

"I have some crackers with me! Would you like one sir?" He said as he took an opened package of saltines from his pocket. Shawn cringed seeing the salty treats.

"Pauli, I love you like a brother but you are the only grown man I know that eats flavorless crackers like they're candy." He said with a slight glare of disapproval.

"What's wrong with crackers?" Paul asked Gus confused.

"Nothing is wrong with eating a healthy snack Shawn." Gus stated to Shawn who was still glaring at the crackers.

"…If you're a parrot" Shawn said jokingly and smiled seeing the reaction of his old pupil. _"Good! He still remembers the nickname!"_ Shawn thought to himself happily.

"While I'm out, do you guys want anything?" He asked innocently and was answered by a pelting of novelty desk toys.

"A simple _no_ would have been enough" He said mopping as he left the office.

* * *

After Shawn left the two started working on finding possible names that could fit Hangman's description. They had only narrowed it down to about a thousand but they still had a hundred more to go. Gus rubbed his eyes in the hopes of straying away sleep. It the sun had already set and there was still no sign of Shawn. As his eyes lowered almost shut, he heard a loud crunch behind him disturbing the quiet calm of the office.

"AHHHHHHH!" He shirked in terror making Paul go for his gun but before anything could happen, the super smeller managed to pick up a disgusting scent.

"Dude, you really need to work on your sensing skills." Shawn said as he munched another bite from the bag on his hands. Gus turned to see him smiling.

"Shawn! Were have you been?!" He said angrily.

"I told you, I went to get us snacks." Shawn said as he showed him his bag. Gus sighed tiredly.

"We've been waiting for you for _**hours**_!" He said glaring.

"Yes. Exactly how long it takes for me to go buy some nacho cheese cornnuts. Here, I got one for you too!" Shawn replied smoothly as he offered the opened bag. Gus cringed as he smelled the rancid stench and sobbed him away.

"Dude, get those things _**away**_ from me! Those things stink!"

"That means that they're just right. Quick! Eat one before they turn into a healthy vegetable!" Shawn said with a panicked look. Gus wouldn't put it past him if he really believed that they would.

As Paul saw the familiar bickering between the two friends he felt himself smile. The last time he saw his old boss he had been torn by his emotions and seeing him so relaxed and happy made him relieve the old days. Suddenly he heard the front door open revealing an aging man wearing a baseball cap. Paul turned towards the still bickering duo and realized that they hadn't noticed their guest.

"Sir, you have a visitor." He said and both their heads turned towards their guess. Their eyes widen when they saw who it was.

"Dad?" Shawn said as a chill ran through his spine. Henry took of his hat and stared directly at his son.

"You and I have a _**lot**_ to talk about."

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_Me: *cue dramatic music* DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Henry finally arrives! And such a cliffhanger I have left you with!_

_Me: *turns to Shawn* Maybe they're right. Maybe I __**am **__slightly evil._

_Shawn: *shrugs* Hey, I barely survive in some of your fantasies. My judgment might be slightly impaired in that poll._

_Me: …Nah! I know my little psychos love my cliffies. *to the mob* Am I right?_

_Mob: *glares* NO!_

_Me: *blinks* Oh well. :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Warning: Mild swearing**_

_Me: Well, here it is folks. The showdown between father and son!_

_Shawn: *dress as a boxer* Ready coach! *punches air*_

_Me: *looks at him* What in samhill are you wearing?_

_Shawn: You said showdown didn't you? I'm just being precautious._

_Me: How the heck do you even know that word?_

_Shawn: Gus has a daily word calendar in the office. It was today's word actually. Weird huh?_

_Me: ANYway! Enjoy!_

_DING DING!_

* * *

The office stood silently as Gus and Paul watched father and son apprehensively. The atmosphere in the room was thick with electricity as the tension between the two increased. When he left the station, Henry started thinking of how much did he missed from Shawn's life after he left. He was hurt that Shawn never told him about his decision to finally becoming a detective. He thought that their relationship had finally started to mend. Suddenly Shawn broke the silence.

"What's there to talk about? I went to the academy and became a detective. End of story." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, you know. The fact that I didn't know my own **son** actually follow in my footsteps might be a good place to start!" Said Henry while trying to keep his rage inside. Shawn seeing his guarded rage his own anger started to surface.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about it?!" Henry demanded. Shawn snapped hearing this.

"Because you didn't need to know!" He answered with fury seething beneath. Henry's nostrils flared. Paul tried standing up to calm the two men but Gus grabbed his arm to stop him. He knew that the two of them needed to talk this out but still watched them with worry, ready to step in to help his friend at any time. Henry stepped closer to Shawn.

"The _**hell**_ I didn't! I trained you since you were able to talk to become a detective and you think _**I**_ didn't need to _**know**_?!" He screams while gesturing with his hands.

"Oh _**please**_! Even if I would have told you that I made head detective you **still** would have found something to criticize me over!" Shawn said matching the screams of his father.

"Well, I would _**never**_ criticize you if you weren't so _**immature**_ all the time! Because that must've been why you quit, wasn't it?!" At this, Shawn froze.

"W-what?" He stuttered. _"How could he think that I quit because of that."_

"It's always the same with you Shawn! You can't ever hold a job because you get bored with it!" Henry said exasperated as he saw Shawn turn to face away from him.

"It… it wasn't like that…" Shawn whispered almost painfully. The two friends started to go to Shawn's side when heard his voice waivered. Henry hesitated to continue seeing his son like this but he had to know the truth.

"Then what was it Shawn. Why did you quit the force?!" He demanded. Seeing Shawn's back stiffening, Paul placed a gentle hand on his old mentor shoulder.

"Shawn, you don't have to answer sir." Paul said gently.

"Mr. Spenc--" Gus started talking hoping to stop his prodding but stopped short when he heard his friends quiet voice.

"… You really want to know why I quit huh?" Shawn said impassionate. Hearing Shawn's voice so detached, send a shiver through all of them.

"Shawn…" Gus tried to reason with his friend but was startled by what he heard next.

"No _**Gus**_! My _**dad**_ asked me a question so I should answer _**shouldn't**_ I?!" Shawn screamed infuriated. Hearing this, Henry stood confused. He knew he'd pushed him to much. And hearing his son voice like this made him almost _afraid_ of knowing the answer.

"The reason that I _**fucking**_ quit my _**job**_ _**dad**_ was because of the last victim of the Hangman!" Shawn said fiercely while clutching his hands.

"W-what?" He's never heard Shawn cursed before and he was grateful to see him face to face. He didn't want him to see the fear in his eyes. Shawn continued to growl.

"After killing his last victim he managed to kidnap a woman called Penelope Stewart. And _**although**_ we were _**lucky**_ enough he made a mistake on the last scene and we were able to get there as he was leaving, we were too late for her. So you tell me _**dad**_. Would you have stayed when--" Shawn's throat closed up as tears started rolling from his eyes. He started remembering all the sleepless night he went through because of it. All that he lost because of that _one_ case. How he wished he could've told his dad how afraid and lost he felt when he lost Penny to _him._ How he had wished to see him come to his apartment and cradle him like when he was a little boy. Ever since he found out that Hangman was loose again and how he was going to face his past demons, he had been on an emotional roller coaster that was bound to crash but having Gus and Paul by his side kept him leveled. But now, hearing him say all of this, it was too much.

To. _**Fucking. **_Much.

When Shawn turned to face him he was still shedding tears. Henry felt himself being struck when he saw the state of his son and how he had been the cause of it. Shawn started walking to him glaring daggers at him. He stopped and pointed a finger in his face.

"Would you _**really**_ have stayed on the force when your fiancé was killed because you were getting to close to catching him?" Henry's eyes widen. The air left him as he thought of the meaning. His son had grown up. He was a detective and had found someone to love. But at the end someone took that away from him. It had torn a hole inside of him. Inside of _his_ son. And he hadn't been there for him. Instead he had only opened an old wound and trusted a fucking knife in it. He made it worst.

"Would you have _**stayed**_ when she bled out in your arms while waiting for an ambulance that never came? When the last words she managed to gurgle out were _"I love you"_ before she choked on her own _**blood**_!" Shaw was screaming right at the end. He lowered his head and started walking passed him. He needed to gather his thoughts together. He needed to mend. But before he reached the door, he turned to see him with hollowed eyes.

"Dad… Not even _**I**_ think that you would be that much of a heartless _**bastard**_ that you would've stayed after that…" And he closed the door with a slam.

"Shawn, wait!" Gus said as he followed his friend worriedly.

Seeing his son leave, Henry fell on a nearby chair. He couldn't think. He may have just undone over four years of bonding. They were finally starting to talk without screaming at each other. They had started to become a real family. But now he feared he wasn't going to get another chance like that. He may have lost his son. His _only_ son.

"_What have I done?"_

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_Me: *O.O'* I did tell you they were going to fight…. _

_.._

_Don't kill me…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

_Me: *gives a sheepish smile* Hey guys! Terribly sorry about the long hiatus but I had an accident a while back which made it impossible for me to continue writing. Anyway! I hope you guys can understand! *And maybe lower the bazookas…* _

_Shawn: It's true! One of you guys got her right in the eye in one of your shots and she lost control of her bike! _

_Gus: Shawn, that never happened._

_Shawn: But it could have! Don't you see? First they shoot innocent pineapples and who knows! Maybe they'll start shooting smoothies or heaven forbid! Pineapple upside-down cake!_

_Gus: There is also the fact of her health?_

_Shawn: Yeah, that too. _

_Me: In other news, I won second place in the congressional art competition! Right now, my painting is going to be displayed at the office of Congressman Steve Rothman here in New Jersey for a whole year! I'm so exited!_

_Me: And thanks to _**_maniacgirl007_**_ I managed to fix this chapter! Thanks again my friend! Hope you like it!_

* * *

While the two men watched as Gus followed his distressed friend, Henry fell onto the nearest chair clutching his head over his hands in shame. Agony and distress was clearly shown on his face as he realized what he had just done. After a few minutes of silence, Paul approached the older man and sat beside him.

"When we found out that Penny was the next victim, Shawn almost lost it completely." At this, Henry's head shot up. He appraised the young man, expecting to see hatred and disdain towards him, but instead seeing his eyes gentle and far too kind. Paul wasn't looking at Henry but instead had a distant look as he started remembering that fateful day.

"But when the chief and I tried to talk him out of the case, his eyes showed so much determination and fire, that we knew we couldn't stop him even if we tried…"

* * *

"_Spencer, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to-"Harry started saying but was interrupted by a livid looking Shawn._

"_Don't you __**dare**__ finish that sentence!" Shawn stated as he tried to keep his eyes from drawing tears. Paul approached his partner carefully as if he were a cornered animal._

"_Sir, just listen to the chief. You are too close to this case now. You migh-"_

"_No! Don't you __**see**__! This is __**exactly**__ what he wants you to do. He __**knows**__ I'm getting closer to catching him. __**That's**__ why he's trying to get to me through Penny!" Shawn explained roughly as his mind wonder back to his fiancé but he quickly snapped out of it and returned to the conversation._

"_No one was able to make heads or tails from all his previous murders until __**I**__ came along. So if you want to have the __**slightest**__ chance of catching this monster, you better keep me on the case or else I'll just keep investigating on my __**own**__!" Seeing they wouldn't be able to make him step down from the case and as they acknowledge their need of his help Harry saw no other choice. _

"_Very well Shawn. You'll stay on the case. Just please be careful." Harry sighed in defeat as he let a glimpse of worry to slip through his face. Shawn's face softens at this and squared his shoulders. _

"_Oh don't worry about me Harry. If there is one thing you learn from my family…" While saying this, Shawn edges closer to the desk and leaned threatening,_

"… _is that you __**never**__ mess with a Spencer." _

* * *

"Shawn may not realize it but he was glad to be on the force. He was proud to be following in your footsteps." Paul said as he finished his tale. He then stood up and placed a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder as he stared right into his eyes.

"Your son is a good man Mr. Spencer. He is the best detective that our station ever had and he will always be my partner and mentor." As he said this Paul walked back to the desk Shawn had arranged for him. Once again, he appraised the older man and saw his eyes showing understanding as he heard about his son and how he acted in a time when many men would've caved. Paul knew Henry was a good man. But he just needs the right push.

"Now I don't mean to sound like I know what's going on between you two but at least give him a chance to explain himself." At this Henry raised his head towards the young detective and seeing his gentle eyes steeled themselves.

"I think you own him that much." Henry knew now what he had to do. He stood up and started walking towards the door but as his hand hovered on the doorknob, he turned his head slightly towards Paul.

"Detective..." Hearing this, Paul turned to see him.

"Thank you..." Henry said with a slight nod which Paul answered with one of his own. As Henry bolted down the streets hoping to find his son, inside the office Paul gave the fleeting man a slight smile, praying that his boss would be ok.

* * *

As Henry ran pass every place he could think of, he couldn't find his wayward son. With the sun continued to drop, his heart felt heavier with remorse. He needed to find his son and make things right. He couldn't loose him. Not again.

But as he's walking, he remembers a place were he always used to find Shawn when he need it to calm himself. He began running towards his house, praying he was right.

As he neared his house, he saw a lone figure sitting on the old beach bench that was right across from it. The figure sat at the edge of the bench and had one hand holding the bench as the other hung hazard at his side. His head faced the now blackened sky while his eyes were closed.

_"Shawn..." _Henry thinks as a breath of relief passes through him. Shawn always loved that bench. Ever since his grandfather played with him there one day Shawn always found peace there.

As Henry sat on what little space remained, Shawn just kept ignoring him and remains silent. Henry decides to break the silence.

"You know, I'm still mad that you didn't tell me about you becoming a detective..." He states gruffly but as he feels Shawn stiffen his voice became gentler.

"But…" As he says this, he rests his hand on one of Shawn's knees and squeezed comforting.

"I'm willing to listen if you're up for it..." At this, Shawn raised his head and looked at his dad to see if he was being serious. He was surprised to see sincere remorse in his face and gave him a small smile as he began to tell his story. He told Henry how he got to be a detective, how he was hired, how he came to be one of the best detectives in the NYPD. How he came to meet his Penny. How he fell in love with her and how she took his breath away each time he saw her. Not to mention, the day he proposed to her…

_

* * *

__As a female entered the dimly lit apartment, she left her bag and sketch pad at the entrance as she make her way to the kitchen. When she crossed the hall, she was surprised to see her boyfriend placing a variety of take-out cartons at the table. When he heard her come in, he raised his head towards her and as always, she took his breath away._

"_Hi Penny!" Shawn exclaimed happily at his girlfriend. Penny got an amused face seeing how easily he could retain boundless amount of energy even this late at night. While Shawn started to stand up, he gently pulled her for a light kiss._

"_Hi sweetie! What are you doing up so late?" She asked gently but a little concerned that he waited for her instead of getting some rest. At this point, she realized something and broke away their embrace as she crossed her arms._

"_What did you do?" She asked with a serious tone, examining the kitchen for any signs of fire or chaos. Shawn looked affronted by this and raised his hands in the air. _

"_What? Can't a boyfriend stay up late to make a fantastic extra special dinner for his lovely girlfriend?" He exclaimed as he showed her the dinner table. Hearing this, she suppressed the smile trying to come to the surface and remained serious._

"_Well, considering said boyfriend can't exactly make a waffle without burning up the apartment, I believe I'm entitled to suspicion." She said as a matter of fact. Shawn stopped for a second and lowered his head in defeat._

"_Ok. In my defense, who knew that you had to take of the plastic before putting the waffle it in the microwave?" He exclaimed, remembering how the microwave had caught on fire by his miscalculation. He suddenly smiled and began to pull out her chair._

"_But, I see your point. So as to avoid a visit to the emergency room and me gaining brownie points in this relationship today I go us some extra special…! Take out!" He announced happily as he saw her give into her smile._

"_Oh really? And what makes it so special?" She asked, curious as to what her boyfriend might be up to._

"_Nuhuh, if I told you, it would ruin the surprise!" Shawn said as he wiggled his finger. As they ate, they started talking about their day. Penny started talking about the museum exhibit she was working on so late and Shawn talked about the newest prank he managed to pull on the chief. Even though he loved his job, he was still getting back at Harry for forcing him to it. _

_As they finished with dinner, Shawn stood up and got a plate containing one single fortune cookie and placed it in front of her._

"_And here is desert!" He exclaimed excitedly. She didn't understand the reason for his excitement, but as she opened the cookie and read the message she was at a loss of words._

"_Will you marry me?" She read in her head. Could this be real? There it was. The four words she was praying to hear from Shawn. _

"_Sh-Shawn?" She stuttered as she turned to see him only to find him kneeling and holding the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her breath seemed too stopped as she saw the intricate design. The ring was white gold and all across the band it held beautiful flower patterns, and to her delight, a small pineapple could be seen in between them. A lone diamond was incrusted in the band, making it seem as part of the design. It wasn't to flashy but it was beautiful in its simplicity. _

"_Well? What do you say Penny?" Shawn asked expectant and hopeful of her answer. A couple of minutes passed and Shawn became more and more anxious when Penny hadn't reacted yet. Thinking she was hesitating, Shawn immediately started to babble. _

"_Look! I know I can be immature most of the time, a-and I can't promise you a big fancy house like you deserve but-" The rest was interrupted as he felt Penny's lips on his. When they broke apart, Shawn was slightly dazed but thankfully managed to her words._

"_You talk to much pineapple-head…" She whispered huskily as their noses touched. Suddenly Shawn's face broke into a gigantic grin._

"Is that a yes?" He asked excitedly. Hearing this she rolled her eyes.

"_Of course it is! Somebody's got to keep you in line!" She exclaimed._

"_You're not teasing me right?" He said in a dejected voice thinking this was to good to be true. When she saw this, she pulled him to the chairs and sat._

"_Shawn, you are the most childish, hyper, thoughtful, caring, happy, lovable, frustrating man that I have ever met." Hearing this, Shawn lowered his head but was surprised when he felt her soft hands bring his head back up. His hazel eyes met with her determined stormy grey._

"_And there isn't anything in the world that would make me happier, or prouder than being called your wife." As she said this, Shawn's heart started to beat faster from the excitement._

"_Shawn Spencer, I love you more than I could ever think of and I will always be by your side, no matter what. So you're stuck with me ok?" As he heard this, he broke into a full blown grin, and remembered he forgot to tell her the usual rhyme every time he saw her. Well, now he can change it a little bit more._

"_Heh. Find a Penny, pick it up" At this, he picked her up and started twirling her around their apartment hearing her laugh and giggle. As he stopped, he brought her closer and whispered "and now and forever, you'll be my good luck!" As he finished this they both embraced one another feeling like they were the luckiest people in the world._

"_I love you…" Penny whispered._

"_Love you more…" Whispered Shawn as he nuzzled her neck. After a while, Penny broke their embrace a little and looked sternly at his eyes._

"_But I'll do all the cooking from now on ok?" She announced. Hearing this, Shawn broke apart and began to argue._

"_Ah, come on! My cooking isn't __**that**__ bad is it?" He defended._

"_Shawn, we're using the fruit cake you baked last Christmas as a door stopper…" She replied as a matter of fact. A couple of moments passed as Shawn turned towards their bedroom mumbling to himself._

"_Oh that's great! We haven't gotten married yet and you're already starting to win the fights!" And even though he tried, Penny still managed to hear him. Smiling to herself she followed her boyf- no, he fiancé to their bedroom._

* * *

"We were only 9 days engaged before she died." Shawn said dejectedly as he stared into the starry night. Henry looked at his son in awe and felt grief for Penelope. The way Shawn had described her he felt his son had truly loved her. Now he found himself grieving for a woman who was meant to be his new daughter-in-law. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Shawn continue talking.

"She wanted to meet you, you know…" Shawn said gently as he faced his dad with a bittersweet smile.

"Really?" Henry exclaimed, surprised that Penelope wanted to meet a man who was stranded with his son so long ago. Shawn saw his surprised expression as he started to understand why it was.

"Of course she did! What? Did you think I was telling her how much of a grumpy old fun killer you are?" He exclaimed, a little hurt that his dad would think he had been diminishing the good part of his childhood.

"I am NOT that old!" Henry exclaimed in jest as he saw that Shawn understood his concerns. Suddenly Shawn shot up from the bench and pointed at his face.

"So you admit to be a fun killer then!" Shawn exclaimed in victory

"Shaaawn!" Henry said threaten but Shawn could see the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Heh" Shawn laughed at their banter but soon turned his face towards the tranquil sea.

"I wish we weren't fighting back then…" He whispered.

"Me too kiddo…" Henry replied. Shawn stopped for a second and continued on.

"She loved family more than anything" He whispered at the sky. A couple of seconds passed before he lowered his head.

"It was all my fault." He muttered darkly. Henry became worried at the tone he heard his son used.

"Shawn-" He started saying but Shawn kept on talking.

"If I wasn't working on that case… if I was faster than him maybe she would still be alive." Tears started forming in his eyes but he kept them from falling. Shawn avoided watching his dad as he hugged himself to stave off the cold in his body. Henry placed his hands on Shawn's shoulders and tried to get him to look at him.

"Son, look at me." He asked gently but Shawn still refused to look at him.

"**Look** at me!" He said forcefully. Reluctantly, Shawn began to turn his head towards him.

"You don't know if she would have been taken or not even if you hadn't worked that case" Henry started saying "This man has a sick and twisted mind, you did the best you could have done. You're the one who caught the bastard Shawn. You did the best thing you could have done for your fiancé, you caught the man who killed her."

"You understand?" Henry would make sure Shawn was at peace with this. He may not have been able to do so before, but he damn well wasn't going to leave his son to suffer.

"You can't blame your self for her death. It wasn't your fault." He stated and for once in five years, Shawn actually started to believe that. He gave him a small smile and nodded. Seeing this Henry calmed himself a bit, knowing that Shawn was letting him help him now.

"Good." Henry said happily. A moment passed between father and son as they came to an understanding. Suddenly a loud growl was heard between the silence and the waves.

"You haven't eaten anything besides those disgusting chips the whole day have you?" Henry questioned angrily seeing in Shawn's face this to be the truth. He needed to talk to him about his eating habits.

"Well I was kind of in a hurry with the whole "serial killer on the loose" and what not!" Shawn defended himself.

"Well, I won't have you running around after this guy on an empty stomach." Henry said as he started dragging his son towards the house. Shawn gave him a confused stare but Henry just smirked.

"Come on. I have two stakes with our name on it waiting at home." Hearing this Shawn's stomach growl once more. Smiling at this, he caught up with his dad and started talking about anything and nothing. As they ate, Shawn kept talking about his time in the force and all his experiences well into the night. He stayed that night on his old room, and for the first time in week's time, there were no nightmares. Unfortunately, this could only last so long

_

* * *

_

_Me: Oh, I just know how corny Shawn can be in a relationship! That plus the whole Lucky Penny thing was just too good to pass! :D _

_Me: So my fellow Psych-os and readers! It seems you all two new recruits for your army! _**_littlebixuit_**_ and _**_Wragziez_**_ have been keeping in touch with me to get me into gear. Remember, I don't bite, so you all are welcome to send me a message with any question or suggestion you may have ok? Good! _

_Shawn: UH OH! Quick run! Here comes their army! And they're organized! _**_EriKaBalDeL_**_ and _**_hypercell_**_ are leading the march! _

_Me: Eeep! Quick Mel, protect me!_

**_maniacgirl007_**_: Are you kidding me? I'm a part of them too remember? *glares*_

_Me: *gulps* R-right! I forgot… *runs*_


	12. Chapter 12

_Shawn: *hugging _**_maniacgirl007_**_* All hail the mighty goddess of all awesomeness and fruity! Hail the savior or all Hawaiian delights! Bow down mortals! BOW!_

_Me: Ok Shawn. I know she's protecting us and the pineapple but maybe you should, oh I don't know, let her come out for air maybe?_

**_maniacgirl007_**_: *Hisses at me*_

_Me: *backs away slowly* Orrrrr maybe not…_

_Henry: Hey kid, does this means you forgive me from chapter 10?_

**_maniacgirl007_**_: … I'm thinking about it…_

_Me: Aaanyways! It's time to answer some questions!_

_* _**_EriKaBalDeL_**_: O.0! Understood ma'am! And I did have an accident! I broke my right arm while riding my bike! _

_* _**_hbee_**_: __Don't you worry! Shules is a-coming! _

_* _**_Wragziez_**_ and _**_NOBLAHBLAHBLAH_**_: Thanks for the concern! My hand is fully healed now!_

_* _**_littlebixuit_**_: Don't worry! Next chapter has loads of Shassie friendship! _

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

As morning came, the two Spencer men continue talking as they ate breakfast. Henry remained pleasantly silent as he listen Shawn's retailing of his years in the force. Suddenly, he realized how well they both were behaving with one another. There was still some awkwardness between them but now they were able to talk without there being any sort of pressure. As Henry continued listening to his son talking animatedly about some prank he pulled to his superior, a small smile graced his face. Suddenly, Shawn's cell phone disrupted his explanation mid-way. He picked up the phone without looking.

"Good morning Chief! Wha-" Henry watched as his sons face morphed from relaxed and happy into a stoic and impassive grimace.

"Yeah… I know where that is…" Shawn muttered in response. "We'll be right there." He stated before ending the call. As he stood up, he grabbed his jacket and started heading towards the door. As he started opening the door, he heard Henry speak.

"Another body?" He said already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…" Shawn answered without turning.

"You take care of yourself, ok?" Henry warned him without wanting to push the issue. He knew now that Shawn could take care of himself but he couldn't help but worry about him. Shawn noticed this and was thankful he didn't press the issue further. He turned slightly and gave him a brilliant grin.

"Don't I always?" Shawn said confidently as he walked out the door.

* * *

As Shawn arrived at the current crime scene, he smiled slightly as he noticed Gus arrived almost at the same time. He told Gus briefly about what happened with his dad yesterday and promised him he would tell him everything after this whole mess is sorted out. Gus was happy to see Shawn much calmer since this case started and he didn't fail to notice the way Shawn kept his badge in plain sight for all to see. The pair walked together towards the group of detectives.

"Hey guys." Shawn chided happily at the group and was met by a pair of smiles from Juliet and Paul and a usual scowl from Lassiter but Shawn wasn't fooled. He swears he saw his lips twitch just for a second.

"Morning Jules!" He answered happily.

"Good morning sir!" Paul responded cordially to his superior, glad to see him more calmed since last night.

"Morning Pauli" After he said this, Shawn's face became stoic once again and asked in general.

"Where's the body?" The others noticed this and just followed the officer directing them towards the body. Once again, Shawn asked Gus to stay behind for his sake and he grudgingly agreed. As the rest arrived towards the wagon, Juliet and Lassiter hesitated for a second as they took in the bloody sight but ignored their impulses and continue on. But they realized that the other two detectives hadn't followed them inside. As they looked behind them, they saw Paul and Shawn stop dead at the entrance.

"Come on Spencer! We don't have all day." Said Lassiter gruffly but still was slightly worried at their reaction. Before they had been methodical and calculative but now he saw small flashes of terror in their faces.

In the middle of the floor, lay a young woman wearing a white dress with her hands and feet tied to a rope. Her extremities were pulled by the rope towards the four opposite corners rather than hanged from the wall. The usual carnage and brutality of previous scene was replaced by a couple of shallow cuts on her arms but her death was clearly brought on by the large gash on her neck. The cut was deep enough but just not so that she would've died instantly. She died a painful and slow death.

Even thought the two detectives never moved from the entrance they new this to be what happened. They have seen this before after all.

"Oh no…" Whispered Paul as he looked at his boss with worry. Shawn's body remained completely still asides from his hands. Paul saw that they were clutched and trembling from the raw pain and anger he must be feeling right now.

Shawn barely recognized his partners concerns as he took in the scene.

_His hands covered with her blood, were trembling slightly as he held her close to his chest. Tears rolled freely from his eyes as they fell to the still body of the girl. Her neck slashed open, still oozed crimson blood. He saw her body battered and torn. Her dress, which was the purest white the day that thing took her, was now tattered and matted with her blood. He forced himself to remember it all, knowing it was his fault that it happened._

Hangman had staged that night just for him. He wanted to make his message clear.

"Sir-" Paul stopped as Shawn shot him a death glare. Instantly he avoided his stare and remained silent. The other, seeing this, gave each other worried glances before Juliet stepped towards Shawn.

"Shawn, are you ok?" She asked concerned as she saw him struggled with his obvious anger. A couple of seconds passed before Shawn was able to reply.

"Yeah Jules. I'm fine, don't worry about me." He said with a grin but the two detectives noticed it was forced and his voice seemed almost dead.

They decided not to push the issue as they continued looking for the newest name. A couple of minutes passed as they heard one of the techs shout.

"Sir's! I think I found something." The thechie announced while holding a bloody zip-lock bag holding a black rectangle. The four detectives gather together around the object.

"A videotape?" Asked Lassiter while looking directly at Shawn. Shawn's face was grim as he eyed the object.

"We better get this to the station."

As they arrive to the station, the five of them went directly to the Chief's office and told her of the tape. She immediately sent for a TV to come to her office as Lassiter and Paul began to shut the blinds. Shawn took in a large breath as he placed the tape into the machine. A couple of seconds passed before they were showed the girl they just saw alive. Tide up and incredibly scared she tried shouting at the camera through her gag.

Soon, a man with burgundy hair wild and unkempt showed himself on screen. His long bangs covered most of his face but you could still see his brown soulless eyes that had long since separated from reality. He smiled brightly at the camera.

"Hello there Shawn!" He chided happily at the camera. Seeing his face and his maniacal laugh only served to anger Shawn further than what he was.

"Did you like the present I left you? It was soooo hard to find someone who looks like your beloved Penny!" He asked innocently while the chief, Lassiter and Juliet watched Shawn apprehensively. Gus and Paul were the only ones who seemed to know what was happening with their '_pseudo psychic_'.

"Heheh! Do you still remember what you used to tell her every time you saw her?" At this, Shawn stomach dropped.

"_Find a Penny, pick it up and all day long, you'll be my good luck!_" Hangman said mockingly. "Always the hopeless romantic weren't you Shawn?"

"Ok, now let me try to make one myself!" As he said this, he panned the camera towards the girl and started focusing on her face. The incredible resemblance she had with Penny didn't go unnoticed by those who knew her.

"This is _my_ lucky penny. One I'd like to give to you. It will not only bring you luck, but help you find the mast!" He said brightly as Shawn struggled to control his emotions. Pain and hurt were treading in the surface but raw anger overran them all.

"Oh DARN! It didn't rhyme!" He said once again directly to the camera with a small pout.

"Never the less, when you find me, I assure you you'll join your beloved penny very soon! Ahahahahahahahaha-!" The detectives were in stunned fright as they watched Shawn grabbing the closest blunt object on the chief's desk and threw it at the television screen. The screen shattered, essentially shutting off the video but Shawn was still hearing his maniacal laugh.

The room was dead silent as the three detectives tried to comprehend what just happened. Never in the time they have known Shawn had he ever resorted to any type of violence. Now they stand there stunned as the watched Shawn literally seethe with anger.

Shawn was fighting for control. He couldn't let Hangman get inside his head. This was the same tactic he used before. He didn't want Lassiter and the chief and especially he didn't want Juliet to see him like this. Ever.

"Spencer-"Before Lassiter could finish, he suddenly turned towards the door and slammed it loudly.

Lassiter turned towards Gus and Paul and saw no surprised in their feature. They've see this before.

"Could **somebody **tell me what the **hell** just **happened**?" Lassiter asked the two but they remained silent. Lassiter couldn't help being a little worried for Shawn as he began to connect all the pieces since this whole mess started. Seeing he wasn't going to get an answered from them he turned towards the door and started walking down the corridor. He had an idea of were his '_friend_' might be.

* * *

_Me: OK! Time for the polls again my readers! Our little story is soon coming to an end so I want to know which new story to start next!_

_1) This first one is obvious! I still haven't continued with "Cluck like a chicken? I thought you said murder!" So option number 1 would be for those who want me to finish it._

_2) This one is about Shawn's past life. He was secretly a CIA agent and that's all I'm saying!_

_3) This one is my torture/scifi/angst/hurtandconfort/family. If I say anything I will say this. It has chains. With Shawn in them. _

_4) And last but not least, my Yin fic! Oh come on! You honestly think I wouldn't give __**that**__ a go? _

_Oh! And can you find out were the showdown will be? _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay (again…) But! I just wanted to tell you all, that I finally graduated this past Friday and I am now officially an alumni of the class of 2010! I am so exited!_

_Shawn: Cool! Are all packed for your trip?_

_Me: Shawn, I am not going on a cross country trip like you did._

_Shawn: But - -_

_Me: No. _

_Shawn: Fine._

_Me: *To the readers* In other news… I FINALLY got _**_EriKaBalDeL_**_ to rate again! I'm so happy! And now, to answer last chapters reviews._

**_EriKaBalDeL_**_: Why, yes. Yes I do. But you can't say you don't love it! :D And no. How could Shawn destroy that precious glass fish at the TV? He still wants it you know!_

**_dark_angel_**_: I'm glad you're enjoying it! And all I can say is that our team is going to find out one way or the other._

**_jadedrose_**_: Heh! I'll try to do that for you!_

**_HakuHunterNatural_**_: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And actually, I'm thinking about writing a sort of prequel for this. It would be about who Shawn started and continued on until his retirement. What do you think? Should I do it? ;D_

**_Amybf19_**_: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Don't worry! They'll catch him soon enough._

**_littlebixuit_**_: Heh. I see I was right about you. You're becoming a great edition to their army and a great reviewer and I like to say friend! I hope you enjoy the Shassie friendship in here!_

**_ktb87_**_: I'm glad to read you're enjoying the story! Oh, I think you'll like what I have instore for them! *cue ominous music*_

**_tola_**_: You get a virtual pineapple upside-down cake for nailing the setting! _

**_maniacgirl007_**_: *still hugging Shawn while waving a tassel at me behind his back* _

_Me: Ok ok! You win! You can keep hugging Shawn! Just remember I need him from time to time ok? Now could you lower the tassel? *glares at it*_

**_maniacgirl007_**_: Fine. *lowers tassel* you can have him Tuesdays, Wednesday and Fridays._

_Me: Deal. *towards the readers* Enjoy!_

* * *

As Lassiter made his way down to the shooting range, he started thinking about all the events that had happened. Since the startling announcement of Shawn's position as head detective, his head had gone into overdrive. Although, he had to admit, he felt surprised and relieved at the same time.

Throughout the four years he has come to known Shawn, he felt a sense of protectiveness towards the younger man grow each time they got to work on a case. But he had seen how Shawn began to shut everyone out. He didn't like to see the fake psychic so down and in pain.

As he put on the ear muffs, he glanced at the near empty range to find Shawn in the middle. As he continued shooting, Lassiter took this as an opportunity to see just how good he was. When Shawn finished and brought the target up, Lassiter eyes widen as he saw perfect marks in all lethal points. Not only that, but there were also marks just inches away from them. As Shawn began to re-load his gun, Lassiter took this as an opportunity and approached him.

"Spencer." He said as he announced his presences. Even though Shawn was wearing the earmuffs as well, he still managed to hear him.

"Go away Lassie…" Shawn said defeated. He just needed to let of some steam and shooting a target always helped. Imagining Hangman's face in it helped too.

Lassiter saw this and tried to think of the best way to approach the situation.

"After that little stunt you just pulled? I don't think so." He stated gruffly. He saw Shawn hesitate to raise his gun and saw this as a sign to continue.

"Look, in all the years you have annoyed me with your antics, I have never seen you get violent. Hell, the only time that could come close is when you were fighting McNab for the last doughnut. And that was a thumb war!" He started saying, briefly remembering that day. But Shawn aimed his gun towards the target ready to fight. He wasn't in a mood to listen. Lassiter kept pushing on seeing he was loosing him again

"Whatever is going on with you, it's messing with your abilities to stay focused on the job." Hearing this, Shawn's grip fluttered as he eyed the ring on his badge briefly. Lassiter saw this and the final piece of the puzzle came together.

"I knew it." He said gently. Shawn lowered his head in defeat as he heard Lassiter words. He knew they were by no means stupid. He knew they would piece the facts together and come to the only possible conclusion.

"What was her name?" Lassiter asked gently and Shawn couldn't help but smirk on the inside. He never would've thought he get to see Lassiter like this.

"Penelope… Penelope Stewart" Shawn whispered as memories resurfaced. Lassiter search his memories, knowing he had heard that name recently. Suddenly, a girl in white with fiery hair and torn neck came to mind.

"She was the victim on your last case…" He remembered seeing the photo on the files Paul gave him two days ago. Lassiter felt a wave of sympathy for the young man at the obvious loss he suffered. Suddenly, Shawn aimed at the target without looking and started shooting with one hand. As the chamber emptied itself, Shawn continued to press the trigger, no longer noticing his surroundings. Having seeing enough, Lassiter placed a hand on his gun and slowly lower it towards the table.

"Shawn. What happened to her was incredibly vicious and cruel. You obviously knew her, and from the looks of how you're holding that ring at the mere mention of her name…" He started saying "I'd say you knew her pretty much."

"But Hangman knows this and is using it to his advantage." He explained forcefully to make Shawn look at him. It worked.

"He is trying to get to you and it looks like he's doing a pretty good job." As he said this, stormy blue eyes met dark and hollowed hazel that made his insides ache.

"The Shawn Spencer I've known for the past years would've made at least 7 obscure 80's reference at every inopportune time by now." He didn't realize this but he missed the crazy antics Shawn always does on a case. It made the job more bearable.

"So you better get your act together 'psychic'. It pains me to admit it, but we can't do this without your help." Hearing the conviction in his voice, Shawn couldn't help but smirk at the encouraging words of his friend.

"Awww Lassie! I didn't know you cared!" He said with a big smile, his eyes gaining some of its spark back. Lassiter, seeing his mission was a success, just huffed and crossed his arms.

"I most certainly do not. I just don't want you moping around and being grim the entire day. I'm the only one in our team who is allowed to be serious." He said gruffly as they both made their way back upstairs.

"Did you just make a joke? Oh, wait till I tell Gus about this!" Shawn said mischievously.

"You know I can still hurt you, right?" Lassiter stated gruffly as he tried to stare him down.

"Awww come on! We were having a moment! I think I even feel a hug coming!" As Shawn said this, he opened his arms and started walking towards Lassiter with had a look of terror at the thought of it.

"Don't!" He tried saying it as menacing as he could but Shawn only walked faster. Soon, they both were running down the halls getting weird looks from the rest of the station. As Lassiter continued to avoid Shawn, he couldn't help but feel relieved. He has always taken his anger out on Shawn but only because he is such an easy target. He knows that he will let him and won't say a thing. And only when he realized how stupid and immature he'd been, he was always relieved when he finds Shawn waiting, ready to accept his apology.

He was glad to be able to help him this time and had a new sense of respect for him now that he has seen his abilities.

"Come on Lassie! Give us a hug!"

Although, he could do without the hugging.

* * *

_Me: Sooooooo? What do you think? To mushy? And to those waiting for Shules? I think you'll like the next chapter! xD _

_Shawn: And remember folks! The polls are still open! So don't forget to vote! _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Well, here it is dear readers! The moment you've ALL been waiting for! Shules is a coming! But before we start, let's go for another round of Q&A!_

**_hbee_**_: Thank you for the kind words! I hope you like the chapter!_

**_funnybrowneyedgirl_**_: I am glad you got to read my story and I thank you for the kind words! I hope you enjoy the rest of it! :D_

**_littlebixuit_**_: I'm glad you're enjoying it! And that's ok! I did Shassie as well!_

**_stargazer12_**_: Thank you for the complements! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :D_

**_maniacgirl007_**_: Glad you like it! And I'm happy that you agree to my terms! Hope you like the chapter!_

**_EriKaBalDeL_**_: Good to hear! I was worried that I was going off Lassiter for a second there. And you might want to keep your eyes open for a convoluted plan from Shawn to get that fish later on when I finish this. :D And yes, I just graduated. I'm 17… _

_*__EriKaBalDeL__ and __maniacgirl007__ and Shawn looked at me in disbelief*_

_Me: *blinks* What? _

_Shawn: You're 17?_

_Me: Yeeeah? What about it?_

_maniacgirl007__: And you've been able to write all the bloody scenes?_

_EriKaBalDeL__: On your own?_

_Me: *Looking sheepish* I read a lot of books when I was younger ok. Mostly psychology and murder/mystery series_

_*__EriKaBalDeL__ and __maniacgirl007__ and Shawn looked at me astounded*_

_Me: Aaaanyway! Since the awkwardness is getting a little tick here, let's get back to the story!_

* * *

As the two men returned to the office and Shawn finished apologizing to the chief, they began gathering the new evidence to try and find where Hangman was hiding. As they did this, Juliet couldn't help but let her mind wonder to a certain friend. Ever since the case started, she noticed how Shawn seemed to deflate and avoid contact with her. She saw the usual mischievous spark dimmed until anger managed to consume his features and made him lash out just a few hours before.

As the day went by, she noticed he sometimes held the ring that hung on his badge almost unconsciously as he saw some of the more gruesome pictures.

His badge. She couldn't believe it at first but Shawn was actually a certified detective and by what Paul told them, one of the best. She felt her heart flutter with the same feelings she had the night they caught Yang and immediately locked them away. Ever since then, she couldn't stop thinking of him that way and it shamed her to admit the jealousy she felt towards Abigail. She couldn't help but think how lucky Abigail was for realizing how kind and sweet and gentle Shawn was and how idiotic it was for her to realize the same thing far too late.

After Yin kidnapped her, the only thing she could think of was _"He'll be here. He'll come for you". _But when Gus told her Shawn went to rescue Abigail the pain she felt was indescribable. While she let Lassiter hold her, she kept telling herself it had to be this way. Shawn managed to save them both and the cop in her told her it was the only way. But it still _hurt._

As the days went by, the pain dissipated somewhat but it still lay there as a reminder of her feelings for him. She knew she wasn't going to get over him easily if ever at all.

That's when she realized something as he held the ring once again while watching a pair of pictures. As he set them down and went outside the room to get some air, she took the pictures and was surprised at what she saw. The first picture was that of the latest crime scene but the other one seemed almost an exact duplicate. The girls were laid out in the exact same position, exact neck wounds. Exact dress, hair color even their height but there was something in this photo that was different. And that's when she saw it. In one of the pictures the girl was wearing a diamond ring. But it wasn't any diamond ring.

Her head snapped towards the opening door as Shawn entered seemingly more relaxed but still holding a hint of sadness in his eyes as he once again held the ring.

"_Oh Shawn…"_ She thought to herself as the pieces came together. She couldn't bear to see him like this. And even though she felt what she was about to do would drive the hurt even further, she was going to do it if it meant not seeing him like this again.

* * *

_As Penelope enter the darken room, she noticed a figure sleeping on the desk in an uncomfortable position. She watched affectionately at her boyfriend as she approached him. _

"_Shawnee? Come on sweetheart." She said sweetly as she nudged him to wake up. As Shawn began to open his eyes trying to find the culprit responsible for waking him, his eyes rested on his girlfriend._

"_Pe-nny?" He mumbled as she peeled away some papers that stoke to his face with a smile._

"_Come on pineapple-head. You need to rest." She announced gently as she began to pull him from the desk. _

"_But I still need to fini-" Shawn tried resisting, remembering that he needed to finish the paperwork for tomorrow but stopped short when Penny interrupted him._

"_You can do it all much faster when you get some sleep." She said more forcefully. She loved him but sometimes he could be so stubborn._

"_But-!" He stopped seeing the glare she was giving him._

"_Shaaaawn!" She said threaten. Shawn's shoulders slump seeing he had lost._

"_Oh alright…"_

* * *

"Shawn?" Hearing his name, his eyes shot open and scrambled on the chair.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He started rambling, still a bit sluggish but then he noticed the person responsible for waking him.

"Oh, hey Jules." He said nonchalantly as he noticed Juliet giving him a worried look.

"Shawn, maybe you should go rest for a bit?" She said gently as worry crept in her voice. The chief had ordered the rest of them to get some rest but Shawn had indignantly refused. Everyone was surprised to see them share one meaningful glance and the chief relenting to him. After everyone had left, Juliet managed to convince the chief to let her stay and help Shawn. The chief just looked directly into her eyes and simply smiled, sighed and walked out giving her the go.

"No. I can't just yet." He stated saying "I just can't bring myself to sleep knowing he's still out there." At this, he started walking towards the big board not seeing the determination that shone on her face.

Juliet made up her mind as she started walking slowly towards him but stopping short a few feet.

"You knew her…" She whispered. Hearing this, Shawn's eyes widen but quickly tried to think of a way to deflect the conversation. He then turned towards her with a fake smile which she quickly took notice.

"Knew her? Knew who exactly? I know a lot of people! For example. The jerk chicken lady? Got her number riiight here! The taco m-" He started saying but stopped when their eyes locked. What he saw was no pity or worry but he saw a gentle look that compelled him to remain silent.

"Shawn." She said gently as she took one step closer to him. She saw his eyes begging her not to go any further but she had to help him to talk.

"The last victim on your case in New York. You knew her, didn't you?" At this he lowered his head in defeat. A small tired smile appeared on his face thinking of how foolish he was to think she couldn't piece the clues together.

"How did you know?" He asked, curious as how she had found out. He saw her smile a bit as she raised her hand and placed it on top of his badge. More specifically, on top of the ring.

"You gave this to her." She whispered unsure of how he would react. She was relieved when instead of recoiling from her touch he placed one of his hands on top of hers grasping it gently.

"The ring…" He whispered as she saw small prickles of moisture near his eyes.

"You loved her…" She stated as they both noticed how closed they were to one another. She took away her hand first as Shawn turned towards the desk and started to get his jacket.

"You know what? I need to stretch my legs and I believe the hotdog stand is still open. Would you care to join me?" He asked her while stretching his hands towards her. She smiled at him and joined her hand with his.

"I could eat…"

* * *

As they were walking towards the hotdog stand, they both were in comfortable silence. Once they arrived, Shawn ordered two hotdogs and they started eating then while walking by the shore. Once they were finished, they continued walking away from the station. But never one to remain silent for too long, Shawn began talking.

"When I lived in New York, there was this small bakery." He said "Nothing fancy. A couple of flower pots on the windowsill, a great window to let the natural light shine in the store…" Juliet remained silent but happy knowing that Shawn had decided to share another part of his life with her.

"But, you see, this bakery was famous for making any kind of pastries filled with fruit. Especially pineapple." Juliet smiled at this.

"Only you could find a bakery like that in New York." He looked at her in mocked indignation.

"They were number three on my speed dial and I am not ashamed of that." He said seriously and she didn't doubt that it was true.

"But one morning when Pauli and I were going there to buy some pineapple muffins, someone came out running out of there with a bag full of money and the owners screaming 'THIEF!' " He said, remembering that morning. The owners were an old couple and incredibly kind. Every time he went there, somehow they always had freshly backed pineapple muffins waiting for him.

"The two of us started going after him but he tried to loose us at central park. Pauli got left behind at some moment but I managed to keep up with the thief right until… Heheh" He couldn't stop giggling as he remembered what happened next. Juliet saw him with amusement clear on her face.

"What?" She asked nudging him a bit. He turned towards her with a genuine smile.

"Well, that's when I met Penny!" She was surprised at that.

"Really? How?" She couldn't imagine meeting somebody while in a police matter. But, then again, she did meet Shawn on her first assignment.

"While I was chasing him, I didn't see a girl balancing a bunch of canvases on her hands. How she was able to carry all that with her little hands I'll never know!" He stated happily as he kept remembering that day.

"We slammed into each other as her paintings went flying everywhere!" He said while he gestured wildly with his hands making Juliet smile even more "Right then Pauli manage to catch up to me but seeing what happened he stopped to see if I was ok but I told him to keep running after the thief. "

"And when I tried to help her up, well, you'd think someone so small couldn't have such a big vocabulary…" He said mumbling the last part but Juliet heard it anyway.

"So, what did you do?" She asked excitedly.

"I did what any sensible guy would do in that situation." He said as a matter of fact.

"I went running after Pauli to help him." At this, she stopped for a second as he kept walking.

"You left her there, alone?" She asked thinking he was joking but when she saw this not to be the case, she started glaring at him.

"What? The guy had the entire bakery fund in his bag! It was my duty to protect the pineapplely goodness!" He defended himself.

"Besides! Before I ran after them, I told her that if there was anything I could to make it up to her, she could look for me at the station." As he said this, he sat on the ledge of the pier, Juliet following suit.

"And luckily for me, the next day when I walked in the station, Penny was sitting on my desk with a mischievous smile on her face." He said happily as he remembered that day. Those were some of the best in his life.

"We were together two and a half years before I got the courage to pop the question…" At this, he lowered his head. He felt Juliet's hand on top of his showing support.

"After Hangman killed her, my heart had not been able to stop hurting right until four years ago." He raised his head with a small smile on his face and locked his eyes with her.

"Right until I met you." He whispered as he saw her eyes widening.

"W-what?" She stuttered, not wanting to get her hopes up. Shawn just kept smiling and turned towards the rising sun.

"Ever since that horrible night, every date I've had since lasted about two days max." He said dejectedly. Hearing this, she became confused.

"But what about Abigail?" At this, he closed his eyes for a second and then turned towards her.

"Abigail was my first crush and because of my insecurities that day, we never really had the chance to try us out in a relationship." He stated saying. "After we got in touch again, I guess we just felt that old spark turned on. But, she couldn't stay with me knowing the dangers involving the job…" He said with a shrug not realizing that he hadn't told Juliet that Abigail and he broke up. Hope swelled up in her heart thinking that she now had a chance with him.

"Jules. Abigail was my first crush. Penny was my first love…" As he said this, he took her hands into his.

"But you?" He said as their eyes locked together.

"Jules, you are smart, funny, witty, strong, and brave and have the greatest sense of fashion I have ever seen in a detective." He stated. He hadn't wanted her to find out about Penny because he thought she would pity him but he just realized how much of an idiot he was for thinking that of her. He had realized a long time ago that he loved her. She would never pity anybody and that just make him love her even more.

"Ever since I saw how nervous you were the first day we met, I knew you were my soul mate. And I think I know a thing or two about souls!" He said feeling a bit guilty for still playing the part of the psychic but knowing she knew that it was a farce. He saw her face turned towards confusion.

"But, what about Penny? If you asked her to marry you then she must've meant a lot to you. I don't want you to forget someone that important to you." She didn't want him to forget someone that was _that_ important in his life. Hearing her worry about Penny's memory made his heart burst with deep tender affection and love towards her. He noticed how close they were and decided to act.

As she noticed what he was about to do, her heart was buzzing like a humming bird from the sheer excitement she felt. She follow suit and before she knew it, he closed his lips over hers in a strong but impossibly sweet kiss. His lips danced over hers as Juliet responded eagerly opening her mouth to allow Shawn entrance in direct response to his tongue sweeping over her lower lip.

Reaching up, and burying one hand in Shawn's hair, Juliet pulled Shawn closer leaning up to meet him. It was only when the call of oxygen outweighed the call for one another, did either pull away, breathless and grinning. They rested their foreheads on one another as their noses gently touched. As they both raised their heads to look at one another, they were delighted to see joy and happiness in each others eyes.

"I don't think I will ever forget Penny but I know her spirit would want me to move on and find someone who I can share the rest of my life with." As he said this, he joined his hands with hers as the sun shone upon the two.

"Her spirit huh?" she asked wickedly as she saw his eyes sparkle. She couldn't believe that she finally kissed him and by the looks he's giving her, there were plenty more to come.

"Well, I _am _a psychic!" He said cheerfully as they both looked out into the ocean. Suddenly, a shipping boat appeared in his line of view and he _saw._

"Shawn? Shawn what's wrong?" She asked worriedly but he ignored it as he _saw_ its mast and the large shipping crates being carried.

"_This is __my__ lucky penny. One I'd like to give to you. It will not only bring you luck, but help you find the mast!"_

"Mast…" He whispered. His mind bursting with speed as he connected the final pieces they discovered back at the station. Suddenly he shot up startling Juliet.

"That's it!" He said as he kept staring at the ship. He was sure of it. He finally got it. He felt Juliet's hand on his shoulder.

"What's it?" She asked not sure of what was going on in that head of his. Hearing her, he turned towards her and held both her shoulders as he went completely serious.

"I know were he is! We need to get to the station and call the others!" As he said this, he began to run over to the station leaving Juliet behind. She just blinked until she went into action and began calling everyone to the station as she followed him.

* * *

_Me: Soooo? How was it? Sorry if the kissing scene was off but I've never kiss anyone yet._

_Shawn: So does this mean that our contract is over? _

_Me: Nope. The contract clearly states you two kissing with you shirtless __**and **__bleeding._

_Shawn: … I was hopping you would forget that part._

_Me: Not a chance pretty boy._

_In another note, who here is as exited as I am for the new season! I know I am! And for anyone who is looking for spoilers, I'm posting every single one for the premier right here -__http:/ psychouts. deviantart__. com/ _

_Until next time! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey guys! Onto the Q&A_

**_hbee_**_: I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm happy to had found you on the USA forums! Wasn't the premier just GREAT? I can't wait for this week's episode!_

**_maniacgirl007_**_: Heh! That's awesome! And Just a heads up, please don't kill me when you read this! You'll see what I mean at the end._

**_EriKaBalDeL_**_: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for the congratz on my graduating!_

**_Amybf19_**_: I'm glad you enjoyed the Shules! I was worried for a second there but I'm happy it turned out like it did!_

_(Reeealy old comment) _**_Amybf19_**_: Wh-what do you mean "__is Paul trustworthy?"! What part of him isn't trustworthy?_

_Paul: *looking at you puppy eyed* Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm very sorry, I promised I didn't mean it. *glooms over to a corner*_

_Me: Argh! You see what you did! *to Paul* Come on sweetie; Wanna go get an ice-cream float? *ignores me* I'll include those special wafers you like! *peeks around and nods* _

_Me: *gives ice-cream* *to the crowd again* Ok, where were we? Oh yes! _

**_ShadowWolfDagger_**_: I'm happy to see you enjoyed it! _

**_ema neslaf_**_: Thank you for the kind words! Hope you like the chapter!_

**_dark_angel_**_: Glad you liked it! _

_Me: Hope you all like the chapter! *and please don't kill me*_

* * *

As Shawn and Juliet gather together the rest of the gang, Shawn began explaining to them what he found. He remembered that Santa Barbara had a great warehouse to storage all the shipping crates that are waiting to get delivered. He didn't know how but he knew they were going to find Hangman there.

While they were waiting for the chief to arrive, Shawn decided they couldn't wait any more. He told McNab to tell the chief to send backup while Lassiter, Juliet, Gus and Paul follow him there. Seeing the solemn look on his face, the rest decided to trust him and follow his orders.

As the rest got ready, Shawn pulled Lassiter apart from the rest. Lassiter seemed annoyed by this but as he heard Shawn ask him for a spare gun. He hadn't even realized that Shawn was about to go in defenseless. Sharing one meaningful look, he went to his desk and pulled his beretta m9 and spare clip and placed them gently on Shawn's hands. He was pleased to see him expertly load and carry the gun. Long gone was the bumbling happy-go-lucky pseudo psychic. Now, he saw the great and determined detective that he was underneath the façade. Now he saw a great partner and dare he say it, an even greater friend.

But even now as they were driving to the warehouse, he saw how Shawn's eyes hadn't regain the spark he was so accustomed and right then, he swore to get the scum who dare do this to someone who was perpetually happy.

As they arrived inside the warehouse, they all gather around Shawn and Paul seeing that they were the most knowledgeable about Hangman. Paul stepped back to let Shawn assume his old demeanor as leader. As Shawn faced them as he analyze the seemingly unending rows of crates. Coming to a decision, he started talking,

"Alright. We need to split up." He said turning toward Gus and Lassiter. "Gus, you go with Lassie and look for the left." After he said this, they both nodded in reply as he turned towards Juliet and Paul.

"Jules, you and Pauli look on the right. I'll go in the middle." He started to turn towards his path as he saw Gus glaring at him worriedly.

"Shawn you must be out of your damn mind. There's no way we'll be able to search all of this on our own." He trusted Shawn's reasoning but he couldn't help but feel helpless and afraid for his friend. Shawn just looked at him and grimaced.

"Gus don't be a three hole punch. We can't wait for the backup to get here. Hangman has to know we're here already." Seeing Gus accept his explanation, he then turned to see each member of their team.

"Now you guys, stay alert. Hangman is sneaky and he won't hesitate to fight dirty." Shawn warned them worriedly as they all nodded in affirmation.

Before they began, Jules managed to catch his attention with a meaningful stare full of promise and worry for him. She raised a hand to his cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

"Be careful." She whispered forcefully.

"Aren't I always?" He answered her with a grin. Shawn turned towards Paul and placed his hand on his shoulder in a brief moment brotherly bond. Giving his mentor and friend a meaningful glance and his hand on top of his, he nodded in understanding. The rest were stunned at the level of trust and seriousness the two NY detectives were showing right now meaning who they were going to face was more dangerous than they thought. Shawn gave one last look at Paul.

"Look after her." He asked, knowing he will do all but throw her in a bunker to protect her. Paul gave him a nod and they both started walking through their corridors before stopping at Shawn's shout.

"Oh! One last thing!" Everyone placed their undivided attention to him once more.

"If any of you find a golden ark, don't open it. I prefer to keep my skin on my face, thank you very much!" Hearing this, Lassiter rolled his eyes as he mad a grab for Gus but not before the duo did a fist-bump and throwing a look saying that they both better make it alive from this. Juliet struggled to keep a smile hidden and Paul smiled pleasantly and let her take the lead. As the two groups got further away, Shawn hoped he wasn't sending them to their deaths. But that's why he chose the groups as he did. He knows without a doubt Paul will protect his Juliet from any harm and he's pretty sure Lassiter will protect Gus if anything wrong were to happen. With this in mind, he raised his gun at eye level and began his search.

* * *

As Lassiter made his way through the darken shelves, he couldn't help but feel worried for Shawn. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the way he treated the young man these past years. Now that there was a rational explanation for his other-worldly detective work, he felt a kinship towards the man. He shook his thoughts and stored them for another time. He needed to pay attention to his surroundings and the other half of the younger man. Lassiter spared a glance towards Gus and was surprised to see pure concentration and determination in his eyes. He turned his attention once more to the front with a small smile on his lips. Of course Gus would be doing whatever he could to help the man that was his brother in all but blood.

* * *

As Gus roamed through the eerie corridors examining everything he could he couldn't help but shake the dreadful feeling at the pit of his stomach. He was worried about Shawn. This sicko has already killed 17 people to get his attention, not to mention his first love, to just lure him to this place. Something wasn't right but he shook the feeling as best he could and began using his secret weapon. If this guy killed so many people, he must reek of blood and he just happens to have the greatest supper-sniffer in this side of the world.

* * *

On the other end of the warehouse, Juliet's mind was centered on Shawn. In the last few hours, they have gone from friends to would-be-lovers. Her heart buzzed with the thought of it. She was so happy that she finally had the chance to act on her emotions and even more to know that Shawn reciprocate her feelings as well. But right now she had to be vigilant to capture the one who dimmed those precious hazel eyes to the point of none existence. But as she advance further into the dark halls, she couldn't help but get a feeling of dread in her heart when she thought of Shawn, alone in this warehouse.

* * *

As Paul kept his sight on his surroundings he couldn't help but glance at the blonde detective protectively. Shawn had asked him to keep her safe and he'll be dammed if he broke that promise. He realized that Shawn had finally forgiven himself enough to let himself fall for someone else. He was happy for his boss and even more so seeing how the two shared the same feelings. He quickly glanced down at the golden pineapple pin and remembered how Shawn and Penelope surprised him at his desk when he finally passed the exam. The two of them had wide smiles and together gave him the pin explaining that he now was a part of their family. He shook of the memory and returned his gaze to his surroundings. He wasn't going to fail him this time.

* * *

As Shawn passed another empty corner he couldn't help but flash back to his life with Penny. He was so close to avenging her he could almost taste it. He gritted his teeth in anger towards the man who destroyed everything he held dear. His grip on his gun tighten as he held it steady walking to the next corner.

Behind him hidden in the shadows, a man with wild and unkempt hair grinned manically as he slowly approached the unsuspecting man. As the glint of a knife was showed through the shadows, he leaned closer and prepared to plunge.

"_Peek-a-boo…" _As he whispered this, Shawn's eyes widen and wiped around as he saw the blade plunge into his skin. His gun shot into the air as the eco was heard thought the entire warehouse.

_

* * *

_

_**BANG!**_

Gus and Lassiter turned towards the sound of the gun. "Oh no…" Lassiter whispered as the two started running.

* * *

As Juliet heard the shot and sharp pain shot through her heart. She and Paul looked at each other as they both said the same thing "Shawn…" They started running towards the sound praying that their friend was safe. Jules couldn't help but scream his name. "Shawn! Where are you Shawn?"

"_Shawn!"_

_

* * *

_

_Mob: *Blinking with their mouths open* *turn to face me angrily*_

_Me: *against the wall* Um… Heheh! N-now guys! Let's be reasonable ok? *mob advancing menacingly with bazookas* It was just a tiny- *Dodges a torch* Eeep! Ok, it was a __**big**__ cliffy but __**I couldn't help myself!**_

_Mob: Prepare the bazookas! *start to aim* FIRE!_

_Me: WAAAAIT! *projectiles frozen in the air* Just a quick announcement. I've chosen two of the stories from the polls to develop. Please choose from the following._

_1) "The World is not Enough. But Give me a Case of Red Vines and I'm in": When Shawn left after High School, the CIA was impressed with his abilities and took him in. After many missions he finally decided to retire from the spy business but when the CIA required his services once again Shawn will have to leave his friends and family behind. (This will involve minor Shawn whump)_

_2) "How to Kill a Psychic in Three Easy Steps": As Yin rises once again this time the challenger will be the entire station. As they try to find him not only will they face the inevitable escape of Mr. Yang but will have to watch idly as the only person who has ever beaten them get tortured right before their eyes. If they don't hurry, Shawn may loose his mind and his life. (Major Shawn whump! He will undergo physical and psychological torture as well as a complete destruction of his mind! Muhahaha!... God lord, I'm actually salivating at what I have planned for him. Maybe I should see someone about it…) _

_Me: And those are the options! But take in mind. #2 will probably be updated faster since I got that one pretty much figured out. I'm not sure were I'm going with #1 past 3 chapters. *To the mob* Ok continue *runs away* *projectiles continue to fall*_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Shawn&Gus: *looking at me both amused and frighten*_

_Me: *(Spitting kumquat juice) glares at them* Not. ONE. Word._

_Shawn: What the heck happened to you? We leave you alone for one chapter and we find you covered in gooey red stuff?_

_Me: *walks slowly to him* What happened… WHAT HAPPENED! I'll TELL you what HAPPENED! My sweet readers decided to pelt me with kumquats so they could give all of their pineapples to you to make you FEEL BETTER! That's what happened! *shoves pineapple offering to him* *to the web* And Where the HECK is _**_EriKaBalDeL_**_! SHE BETTER REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER!_

_Me: *huffs angrily* I'm sorry but I don't like to be pelted with anything other than pineapples! They leave relatively cool pineapple-ly marks on my wall! *muttering* and I hate kumquats…_

_Me: Anyway… onto the Q&A… to anyone who voted, keep voting! There's still two more chapters until this is done so those who what the CIA one you still have a chance!_

**_Wragziez_**_: Neh! Why? I know it was an evil cliffy but come ON! I'm me! I can't not be me!_

**_flashwitch_**_: Good that must've been torture! I know how that feels. But you see how I got you hooked? See! My plan is working perfectly! MUHAHAHAHAaaaaaa!_

**_Olivia94_**_: Heh! I am what I am! Glad you like it! :D_

**_'67chevyImpala_**_: Thank you for the vote of confidence! If it wins, I'll do you proud!_

**_ShadowWolfDagger_**_: Glad you liked it!_

**_stargazer12_**_: MUHAHAHaaaaa! I know right? 8D_

**_hbee_**_: Heh! Another soldier to the masses! _

**_Amybf19_**_: MUHAHAHAHAaaaa! Thank you! I was going for uber-creepy! And Pauli forgives you._

_**skylucy **__**Anonymous**__: Heh! Sorry but I couldn't resist! And it's ok to burst out laughing at that. I did to but kind of like a mad scientist laugh… maybe I __**do**__ need to get checked out…_

_**Kristina **__**Anonymous**__: Hey there! I hope you're reading this and if you are THANK YOU! Either consciously or unconsciously you managed to get me to my 100 reviews in with that second comment! And Of course you count! Everyone counts on my book! Errr… page. But either way you are now my favorite person for saying that the CIA and this one are kind of similar. *runs away smiling* FREEeeeeeeeeeee! I'm FREEEEeeeeeee!  
_

**_HakuHunterNatural_**_: Heh! Thank you! I'll be looking forward to the new décor!_

**_maniacgirl007_**_: *glares* I guess I could forgive the kumquats… Hope you like the chapter *walks away laughing evilly*_

**_dark_angel_**_: Thank you! I appreciate the love :D_

**_Voldys Gone Moldy_**_: Neh! Only if it wins! *runs away*_

_Me: Well…Enjoy!_

* * *

Shawn clutched his upper arm in hopes of slowing the blood when the knife plunged deep in his bicep. He gritted his teeth as he tried to reach for his gun but to his dismay, Hangman approached the dropped gun that lay on the floor swaying happily as he picked it up.

"Now now Shaw_nee_, we wouldn't want this _gun_ to ruin our _fun_, do we?" As he said this, he threw it far in between the crates essentially making it inaccessible. As Shawn managed to stand up he saw Hangman turning towards him with a manic glint as he swung the bloodied knife from one hand to the other.

"Heh heh heh! Did you _really_ expected to catch me all by yourself? You _silly_ detective!" He said cheerfully as he brought the blade to his mouth.

"We still have to finish our _game_!" He said as he licked some of the blood from it. Shawn felt sicken at this but refrain from showing his disgust. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. As he focused on not shouting in pain he saw Hangman approach him slowly.

"You know, I was so sad to know you retired after your detectives so rudely interrupted my game…" He said pouting as he pointed the knife in his direction. He then shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I honestly don't understand _why_. That _supposed_ luck your beloved _Penny_ had, didn't help her at _all_!" He stated, clearly frustrated with the fact. Shawn's eyes seethed with furry hearing this. He started walking in his direction as his good hand made a fist.

"Al_though_ she did get further than anyon-" He stopped as Shawn's fist collided with the side of his face. He stumbled backwards but still held onto the knife. He turned to see Shawn and saw seething anger in his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_… say her name… you sicko!" Shawn said angrily through his teeth and his whole body shook with anger. This escalated into pure loathing towards him as he saw his face contort into pure glee.

"Heheh! Did I strike a _nerve_?" He said tautly and this made Shawn even angrier.

"Shut…UP!" Shawn shouted angrily at him but that only made him smile more.

"I _did_! Fantastic! You know, is not as _fun_ to play the game when your _playmate_ isn't into it!" As he said this, he lunges manically towards him, gleaming knife clutch viciously in his hands. Shawn reeled backwards and was fast enough to avoid it. As fists were interchanged between the two, Shawn kept flashing on the bloodied scene that he found Penny in. Her bloodied neck, her every struggle for breath. This only served to fuel his anger but unfortunately, clouded his focus.

Hangman saw his opportunity and spun, grabbing Shawn by his arm and slamming him against the crate. Shawn became dazed when his head hit the steel crate and couldn't stop Hangman from approaching him. Through the haze, he saw him grinning as a manic glint shone in his eyes.

"You _know_, I took so _great_ a _pleasure_ playing with your _beloved_." He started saying as he pinned him to the crate. His knife now hovered near his cheek as he kept grinning even wider.

"It was almost a _shame_ I had to end our game." He whispered as Shawn's eyes widen. In that one sentence, something broke inside of him. Faster than he would've thought possible, he swatted Hangman's hand, essentially knocking the knife from his hand. Startled, Hangman swung but Shawn deflected the blow. In that moment, he remembered one of Henry's lessons when dealing with self-defense.

* * *

"_Ok Shawn. What do you do if a suspect starts attacking you and you have nothing to defend yourself against with?" Henry asked as he watched little Shawn cringed at the question but resigning to his fate. _

"_Uhm… Run and hide?" He said as he watched Henry's face turned to the one that meant the answer was wrong. He quickly began to think of anything else he could add. "Then wait for backup?" He said hopefully but saw it was in vain. At least he saw some recognition on his face so that meant he said something right._

"_No Shawn. You see, there's and easier way for you to subdue the suspect." Henry said as he knelt to his level. He then raised his hand to touch below and behind his ear "Do you feel this part?"_

"_Yeah?" Little Shawn answered._

"_Sometimes getting hit below or behind the ear can cause temporary problems with the person's equilibrium. They may have trouble with their motor function long enough for you to get the upper-hand" _

* * *

Shawn snapped from the memory and managed to hit Hangman below his ear, sending him backwards. As much as Hangman tried to get his bearings he eventually fell to the floor. Seeing him unable to move, Shawn got the discarded knife and knelt on top of his body, pinning him down with his feet. Shawn knelt closer to his grinning face. He didn't think he was aware of what was about to happen.

"You've killed so many… you've destroyed so many life's…!" Shawn said harshly as he held the knife close to his neck.

"You killed the first girl I've ever wanted to marry. You destroyed a great part of my life and those of your victim's families." He continued as tears blurred his vision. He expected him crying or anything else but instead he began crackling. Chuckling like a hyena. Suddenly Shawn knew what he had to do. He raised the knife and was about to plunge…

* * *

Hysterical laughter could be heard throughout the near halls as Gus and Lassiter finally arrived but what they saw stop them short. They stared as Shawn was on top on Hangman and was about to plunge the knife.

"You don't deserve to go to jail… I should just kill you right _now_!" They heard Shawn stated coldly as the knife began it's descend. Both men knew that if he did that, he would never forgive himself afterwards so they both shouted at the same time.

"Stop!" Hearing their voices, Shawn stopped just as the knife was millimeters from Hangman's chest. The two of them sighed in relieve but became nervous as Shawn never removed the knife.

"Shawn, don't do it!" Gus said desperately but his hand never wavered.

"He's not worth it Spencer!" Lassiter dreading that Shawn would go over the edge and then he was sure they would surely loose him forever. Both men were startled when they hear his scream.

"Go away!" Shawn shouted angrily, not once looking at them. "He deserves to die! Tell me one good reason he should live?" He asked them almost desperately. Neither man could respond to that as they hear the raw pain and anger on his voice. Shawn took their silence as a no and prepared to plunge the knife but stopped as a new voice appeared.

"Think of Penelope…" Juliet whispered desperate to save him from what he was about to do. Paul decided not to talk as he and the rest of them saw the slight trembling of Shawn's hand. Juliet stepped forward slightly as she opened her arms as she would a wounded animal.

"Do you think this is what she would've like you to do? To kill in her name?" At this Shawn turned his head towards Juliet and her heart almost broke in pieces when she saw the tears running down his cheeks. She stepped a little closer.

"Shawn, just, lower the knife… please?" She pleaded with him as he looked at her with desperation. He turned towards his victim, then her and finally Hangman. Suddenly he let out a curling scream and the rest shouted in horror as they saw him plunge the knife…

_TBC..._

* * *

_Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAaaaaa! Another evil cliffy! But I promise, the next chapter… there will be another one…. *runs away*_

_Me: But wow! In all honesty, I never thought I was going to get over 100 reviews in both psychfic and fanfiction and I have all of you to thank! So if __**Kristina **__**Anonymous**__ and _**_Wragziez_**_ are reading this, CONGRATULATIONS! You two are my 100 reviewer in both sites! After I finish this one, you may both request a one-shot as your prize! Just no slash please! ^^;_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_Me: *Grinning* Sooo? Don't you guys just love my cliffy? *dodges random fruit projectile* I'll take that as a yes!_

_Shawn: Sweet! We got a papaya! Gus! Get the blender and a pineapple! Quick!_

_Me: Anyway, since there's only one last chapter to write after this, I suppose I should get to it seeing how you're all going to throw more fruit at me when you read the ending. So no Q&A in this on guys! :D_

_Me: And __**EriKaBalDeL, **__you're right. The world__** has **__gone mad…_

_Me: *cough* Anyway… carry on…_

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Shawn, just, lower the knife… please?" She pleaded with him as he looked at her with desperation. He turned towards his victim, then her and finally Hangman. Suddenly he let out a curling scream and the rest shouted in horror as they saw him plunge the knife…_

_

* * *

_

… right beside Hangman's head. The knife was now plunged almost all the way in the floor as Hangman kept on smiling as if nothing was wrong. Shawn did not dare to open his eyes or move in fear of giving into temptation once again. He silently thanked Juliet and his friends for stopping him. He knew Penny wouldn't agree to him killing.

He silently started to stand up and opened his eyes. They were worried about the glazed and dark look he had but they took a breath of relief once they saw him stop himself from killing.

"Cuff him…" Shawn asked as he directed his sight to Lassiter. Lassiter saw this and immediately walked up to Hangman and dragged him up none to gently. Even though he stopped Shawn from killing him didn't mean he was going to be easy to the scumbag. As Lassiter placed his handcuffs, the group started hearing some mumbled shouts surrounding them. They soon realized that the backup they requested just arrived as they saw the Chief running towards them dragging along some officers and a very familiar face.

"Over here!" She shouted to the rest as she saw her team gather around with Hangman already subdued. She would've gotten her sooner if it wasn't for the new arrival at the station. As she saw her pseudo psychic and partner's eyes widen, she realized they must've already seen their new guest.

"Boss?" Paul exclaimed, surprised at seeing his Chief in front of him. The man was in great shape and appeared to be in his late 40s but was really nearing his 55th birthday. He wore a charcoal grey sports jacket with a white dress shirt. His salt and pepper hair was whiter than black after these four years but was styled and well taken care of. His aging brown eyes scanned both faces of his detectives and was glad to see no apparent reason to worry.

"Thank god you're all ok." He let out a breath in relief. He saw Shawn take a step forward and turned his head, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked his second boss. He saw Harry smile and gave a meaningful glance towards Paul.

"Pauli kept me updated through the entire case. So I came here as soon as I could to help" As he said this, he turned to see the homicidal punk being dragged besides them. "But, I guess you guys already took care of it…" He turned towards Shawn and then took a good look at the rest of them. From what Chief Vick told him on the way, these people help Shawn through this entire case and for that, he was grateful. His face broke into a prod smile.

"Good job kids." He addressed them all as he saw Shawn smile a bit. But his smiled dropped immediately as they all heard Hangman speak.

"Hey Shawnee?" He asked smiling as they all turned to glare at him. He remained oblivious to this and looked at Shawn directly in his eyes.

"What's a ten letter word for murder?" Shawn eyed him confused at the question when suddenly, his vision started going black at the edges.

"It's meeee!" Hangman stated with glee as he started Shawn struggled. Shawn suddenly felt lightheaded and starting falling. The rest of them saw this and immediately when to his side. Gus and Juliet, who were the closest to him, managed to catch him before he fell completely but Shawn's weight dragged them down with him.

"Shawn? Shawn what's wrong?" Juliet started asking frantically seeing him fall and she began to look for injuries. Her eyes fell on the jagged cut on his upper arm. She didn't noticed it at first because he was wearing a black jacket but now the blood was running profusely and started collecting at his side.

"He's bleeding!" The others saw the blood collecting at their feet and their worry increased ten-fold. That was too much blood for the wound to have been superficial. Suddenly, they heard Hangman chuckle loudly in glee of the scene. Chief Vick turned towards him a glared furiously, knowing it must've been _him_ who did this to Shawn.

"Get him out of here!" She screamed to the officers holding him and was pleased to see them ruff handle him. She then turned to the rest of them, "Somebody get the paramedics!" She exclaimed desperately as she turned her attention to the eccentric man she thought of as family.

Shawn's blood pressure started to drop rapidly as his heart rate started to increase. He knew he was going into shock as he felt his mind was becoming foggier. He started to look for Juliet through the mist. He wanted to see her face one last time if something happened.

"Ju-Jules?" He whispered painfully as he immediately saw Juliet's face on his line of vision. She cupped a side of his face as she came closer, some of her tears falling on his face.

"Shawn, don't talk ok sweetie. Help is coming." She said sweetly as she brushed her tears from his face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Shawn couldn't die now. Now when they had just barely started! She needed him in her life to survive.

"Ok… I'll just… sleep until they c-come…" He whispered as his eyes started to close. Hearing this, Juliet and the rest of them became frantic at keeping him away.

"No. Shawn! Come on! Stay with me." As Juliet said this, the rest of them started screaming and shake him as much as they could but to their horror, Shawn's eyes never stopped from dropping.

The last thing Shawn heard was Juliet screamed his name as he succumbed to the darkness. But as he drifted from consciousness he swears he could hear Penny.

"_She's getting worried you know." She stated calmly. As the darkness consumed him completely, he could imagine her turning her face to look at him with a smirk._

"_She'll be good for you pineapple-head. So don't just die on her ok?"_

_And all was dark…_

_**TBC…**_

_

* * *

_

_Me: Ok people! It comes down to the final chapter! Which will be massive, so it will take longer ok? _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: ... Oh you know the drill...**_

_Me: Well here it is! The final chapter! Not as __**long **__as I would've hoped but after so many changes and cuts and fixes, this seemed like the correct length._

_I am so happy that you've all enjoyed this story. Not to mention keep up with the horrible grammatical errors. It's hard to believe I started this almost seven months ago._

_Shawn: I can't believe you __**actually**__ follow through._

_Me: *glares* Well then… Moment over…_

_Me: I just want to thank everyone who read and commented and threaten me with bodily harm. It means a lot to me. So thank you everyone!_

_But just __**oooone**__ little thing…_

_**WHERE**__ have __**I **__said that Penny was a police officer or that people from the NYPD were going to make an appearance her? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?_

_Shawn: Ok! Calm down. Breath in, breath out! There we go._

_Me: But seriously. Thank you so much! *teary eyed*_

_Shawn: Oh, come on now. Don't cry. *thinks of something* Remember you still have your new story!_

_Me: *grins maniacally* That's right!_

_Shawn: *just realized what he did* Oh suck-monkeys…_

_Me: *to the mob* Anyway! Enjoy!_

* * *

After Shawn passed out, a couple of minutes passed before the EMT's finally arrived at the scene. The team could only watch, frozen as they saw the medics frantically trying to control his bleeding. As Shawn was put in the stretcher, each person there couldn't help but get lost in their thoughts.

Gus ran hastily to a corner to empty whatever contents were in his stomach. As he managed to compose himself, he took off his jacket and began to frantically scrub the crimson that was still warm from his hands. He knew he wasn't going to forget the image of the man he thought of as a brother, slowly breathing to death under him. Tears stared to prickle at his eyes but stop them from falling as he took his cell phone and dial the familiar number. There would be enough time for him to break down after he told Henry what just happened.

Lassiter registered in the back of his mind that Guster had ran somewhere to hide his sudden weakness. He couldn't blame him. He was almost to that point as well but years on the force clenched his stomach shut. He couldn't believe how much Shawn got under his skin. How could someone who so blatantly defies authority, who flaunters around like a little kid in a sugar rush, who has made it his mission in life to raise his blood pressure to an all time high, who can so brilliantly deduce every baffling case with the most snarky eloquence get him to fear that the world would not be the same with him gone? He was amazed that the overgrown kid was actually one of the best of the NYPD and even more so the fact that if you take away the annoying psychic mumbo jumbo. Well, you still have the same annoying little kid. But Lassiter was able to see the brilliant man behind his façade. He saw a man how was able to survive one of the most horrendous experiences and was able to come out of it intact.

The fact that Shawn's view of the world remains unchanged after all of that made the experienced detective feel a sort of fondness towards the younger man as well as a sense of big brotherly protectiveness. He could just pray for him to get through this intact. 

Paul could only stare as they dragged his mentor away as they tried to keep him alive. Soon after they've arrived, Juliet had succumbed to grief as she fell to the floor silently crying for her beloved. Paul was happy to know that Shawn had found someone else and had begun to heal but his heart broke in two as he saw once again, how Hangman had almost destroyed their relationship before it even began. He was now holding onto to the blond detective, trying to provide some comfort to her. He promised Shawn to protect her from anything and that includes her grief.

Juliet was aware of Paul's embrace and was grateful to have the small comfort of his strength. She couldn't stop crying. The man she loved almost since the first day she saw him was on his was, dying and she couldn't help but feel herself dying along with him. He heart ache with such intensity that it was hard to even breathe. The spared a glance to her trembling hands to see his blood running freely through her fingers. But as painful as it was, she began to stop her tears and composed herself. The ambulance would need a police escort to get faster to their destination and she'll be dammed if she wasn't driving along side of him.

Both Chiefs were grieving at the site of their most loved underling. They both thought of Shawn as their unruly and cheerful kid and it broke their heart seeing him bloodied and battered. Even more so, as they saw the rest of their underlings broken and stunned when they saw the stretcher caring Shawn out of their sight. They were a family and right now, one of them was dying and they knew there was nothing any of them could do.

Soon, they both started firing orders as everyone started getting to their cars. As they arrived at the hospital, they saw the ambulance unload a paler version of Shawn as the EMT's shoved some of the more curious people out of their way. Soon after they saw Shawn disappeared behind the white doors, they all saw a disheveled Henry frantically searching for their group. When he found them, he started demanding for any news on his son as well as details on what had happened. After a couple of minutes of shouting and a nurse threatening to call security to get them out of there, the group fell into an intense silence. All of them praying for the well being of Shawn.

* * *

5 hours later, they all jumped as the doors suddenly opened revealing a man in bloody scrubs as he walked to the group. Unconsciously, everyone held their breath as they awaited the news.

"Detective Spencer was extremely lucky." He stated. Henry's breath was caught when he heard the word 'detective'. He couldn't help but feel pride and relief as the doctor continue talking.

"The knife ripped his Cephalic vein which cause a class III hemorrhage. We lost him 2 times in the operating table and had to give him an emergency transfusion but all I can say is that he is one hell of a fighter." The doctor said with a slight smile as he saw the people in the group breathe in relief. He saw a man who somehow he knew to be the father approach him with hopeful eyes.

"Can we see him?" Henry asked eager to see his son. The doctor smiled wearily at the sight of the worried father.

"He's unconscious at the moment but you can stay with him now if you wish. But only three at a time please." With that the group almost ran to the room. They all took turns to come in.

The chiefs and Lassiter were the first to enter and the sight that greeted them make their hearts break. There laid Shawn, pale as the sheets covering him, with some moisture on his forehead showing sings of a slight infection. The bulging on his upper arm showing were the cut was made was wrap in the IV cables as they made its way into him. Chief Vick and Harry got closer as Karen gripped his hand gently to show her affection and she felt the slight heat from his skin. Harry placed a fatherly hand on his head and felt the slight heat of his fever, letting him know how close they were to loose him. After they left, Lassiter grasped one of Shawn's hands a bit awkwardly and just simply stated to the room. "You better wake up Shawn…" He said gruffly and he quickly followed his superiors.

Henry, Gus and Paul followed soon after and they promptly sat down to start their vigil. But seeing his mentor in good hands, Paul stood up after a couple of minutes, said his goodbyes to them and went outside. As he opened the door, he saw the pain-stricken face of the blond detective waiting anxiously for her turn as he knew she would be and gave her a slight smile as he held the door for her. He saw her giving him an appreciative look as she all but ran inside.

Juliet couldn't do anything but stare at Shawn's prone body. She made her way to his side as she dragged a chair and gather his uninjured hand in hers. She briefly got closer to his face and gave him a quick kiss. Father and friend looked at the scene with fondness as the three sat patiently and waited for Shawn to awake.

A couple of days passed before Shawn woke up. Everyone was relieved and elated at the news. Everyone at the station came to visit as soon as they got the news and immediately began to fill his room with all sorts of pineapple confections. Shawn was even surprised to see some of the officers from the NYPD.

Soon he was caught up in all the events. The Chiefs told him how they were taking every precaution with the transfer and incarceration of Hangman. He was just happy that it was all over. As the days went by, he felt that there was one last thing he needed to do to leave the Hangman incident behind him. Beside, he wanted Juliet to meet somebody.

* * *

The crisp air of the mid-October afternoon sent shivers through her as she got closer to Shawn. After he was discharged, Shawn asked her to come with him to New York. He wanted to show her something and by the way he spoke, it seemed incredibly precious to him. And when they arrived at their destination, she knew why.

She and Shawn stood side by side as they began walking towards a small cemetery. Breathing in the mid-day air she would have never guessed that Shawn would bring her to the resting place of his deceased fiancée but she knew this was mainly for him. He wanted to get some closure after this whole ordeal and he knows that by doing this he would be fine.

They stopped at a tomb that was well kept. Juliet noticed the engraving on it and found herself smiling. The inscription read _**'Here lays Penelope Stewart. Beloved daughter, friend, the greatest unknown artist in all of New York and the luckiest Penny in the big apple.' **_

"She stated what she wanted to be written on the headstone on her will." Shawn said knowing what she was thinking.

"She sounds like the type to do that" As she said this, she saw Shawn placing the white orchids with the gentlest of care. She soon joined him and helped arrange the flowers neatly. After they were done, Shawn cleared some of the dirt on the ground and placed his jacket on top of it as he sat in front of the tomb. She soon joined him and patiently waited for him to talk. She was surprised to see him take out a penny and place it on the headstone.

"Hey Penny…" She heard him talk. As she saw his face become serene and tranquil she now saw the depth of the love Shawn and Penelope shared.

"I brought a friend with me." He kept talking. "Her name is Juliet O'Hara and… well…" He began stuttering at the end. Suddenly, he took her hand and brought it close to him. "We're dating!" Hearing this, Juliet's eyes widen at the meaning. Shawn wanted to share her with his greatest love. Tears suddenly started to prick at her eyes as she felt herself so lucky to be the first girl Shawn has brought to meet Penelope.

"Jules?" Shawn asked sheepishly at her as he gesture to the tomb. She knew now what he wanted her to do and she was honored to do it.

"H-Hello. Shawn has told me so much about you. All good don't worry!" She started talking to the headstone. The two of them continue chatting and venting in the air. Shawn came to the point of telling her of the escape and capture of Hangman and how he will never kill again. He asked for forgiveness for falling so far as to try to kill Hangman on her behalf. After a couple more minutes, they stood up and Shawn waved Henry, Gus and Paul to come in. When they got to the tomb, they all placed more flowers and remained silent in mourning.

As a swift breeze passed through the group, Shawn turned around toward the willow tree that was atop the hill. As he squint his eyes, he could've sworn he could see the image of Penny waving goodbye. He smiled and gave her a small waved back.

Bellow the tree, a girl stood proudly as she saw the family his beloved created. She was happy to see him move on and she knows that this Juliet will bring him many happy memories.

As the sun disappeared behind the massive buildings, showering the tree in a golden light, the girls' skin glowed brightly as she began to diffuse into the air. As a great gust of wind blew through the group they swore they could hear laughter and the indescribable sound of somebody saying,

"_Just, please don't screw it up, pineapple-head."_

The End

* * *

_Me: I am, by no means a doctor so if I got it wrong, I'm sorry._

_Thank you once again for your support. And keep your eyes peeled for "How to kill a psychic in three easy steps"_

_The end is coming…_

_Shawn: *To Gus* I don't like were this is going…_

_Gus: If she kills you, can I have your DVD collection?_

_Shawn: Dude!_

_Gus: What? That is vital information! _


End file.
